In a Different Perspective
by Lynx Akita
Summary: As the boys prepare to move to New York after Linda discovers one of their inventions, Phineas is distraught by nightmares about the number 7, only to find himself counting to that very number, living the very same nightmare that's haunted him. A rift has been opened between two dimensions, pulling Phineas and Ferb into the Second Dimension's Danville, where everything went wrong.
1. Prologue: A Trip to the Restroom

**EXPLANATION: This story follows two theories, The Butterfly Effect and The Many-Worlds Theory. The Butterfly Effect is a theory, in simple explanation, that states any form of matter can change the entire universe around you, or in other words, any living being can make a simple choice and that simple choice can literally change someone else's life, and that life changes another person's, and another after that, like the dominos effect. The Many-Worlds Theory is (obviously) a theory, in simple explanation, that with whatever decision we make, we can create an entirely different universe based upon that decision. These are both scientific THEORIES that actual quantum physicists and cosmologists research, test out, and attempt to figure out. **

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to go this way...In a world cut off from our own, the Tri-State Area is a desolate slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A world where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped there. They are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, and our own Heinz Doofenshmirtz find themselves in the ruined town of Danville, and immediately run into danger, but it is the looming number that haunts the city, the number that Candace had always hated the most...that seems to scare the tyrant more than anything.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've had this idea for awhile now, I just hope it is good. If you didn't understand the summary, basically, it is a Second Dimension fanfiction, except with certain changes and an entirely new plot. **

* * *

It all began with a simple trip to the restroom. It was Candace's 16th birthday, and the Flynn-Fletcher family had decided to spend it at a lovely restaurant named Portillo's. They dined on lovely sandwiches, and were currently dining on Portillo's famous cake...which Ferb deducted was mostly made from mayonnaise. Of course, drinking too much water and eating too much cake obviously resulted in Phineas Flynn's need to use the restroom. Walking through the booths, hallways, and crowds of hungry citizens of Danville, Phineas Flynn finally reached his destination. The men's restroom. It was around 10:30 PM, and the restaurant's lights gave off a homely, classical feeling. The Flynn-Fletchers clothes looked like something out of a wedding commercial, mostly due to the fact they had gone to a ceremony celebrating Phineas and Ferb's "first" recognized invention-which was a skateboard that could transform into roller skates. Candace has succeeded in showing Linda their invention, but for this invention Linda was impressed. She had made sure the boys invention was sold, and now it was a product that was being sold in Target, Walmart, Cosco, and Jewel Osco. A family business had begun to boom.

But that was off-topic, and Phineas needed to pee. As Phineas pulled down his trousers, he began to think of his and Ferb's future. They were actually being paid for an invention, which to Phineas seemed incredible...yet shocking at the same time. Phineas always thought of inventing as a hobby, not a job, but was it so bad that it could be both? Candace always complained about working at GameStop, and always complained to Stacy. Stacy would always reply: "Jobs suck in general. Get used to it,". Perhaps this wasn't the case for Phineas and Ferb? Perhaps they would actually enjoy their jobs...if they're not sick of it by their twenties.

After finishing his business and pulling his trousers up, buttoning them as he walked to the sink to wash his hands, Phineas noticed the restroom lights began to flicker. Thinking that the storm outside was causing this, Phineas didn't think much...until the lights shut down completely. The restroom was pitch black, silent, even creepy, but this only lasted for a moment. After five seconds, the lights turned back on, and Phineas was grateful. He was grateful, until he saw something quite peculiar on the mirror in front of him. In some sort of dark color (Phineas couldn't tell if it was red or black), the number 7 was painted on the mirror. Huh? How did that happen?

Phineas chuckled a bit, thinking it was nothing more than a practical joke by Buford, but when Phineas James Flynn turned around, he began to doubt that theory. On the restroom stalls, walls, toilets, and floor was the same number, in the same paint, everywhere. Little sevens. Phineas gulped, and blinked, hoping that whatever he was seeing would go away. When he opened his eyes, that number was gone. Phineas sighed relieved. What was that? Phineas thought.

Quickly drying his hands, Phineas thought that it could've been exhaustion, perhaps stress, that caused the little...shall we say...hallucination? Phineas laughed at himself. Hallucination? What was he thinking? It was probably a trick of the light, maybe a joke. There were reality shows of innocent people being pranked and filmed for reaction. Phineas quickly scanned the restroom for cameras. Nothing. Another laugh bubbled from Phineas's throat before he quickly left the restroom and scanned the restaurant for the Flynn-Fletchers.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope this caught your attention. This is one of the few fanfics I am very proud about. Yes, I know the prologue is short, but hey, it's the prologue, am I right?**  
**


	2. Prologue: It Happened Again

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to go this way...In a world cut off from our own, the TriState Area is a desolate slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A world where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped there. They are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, and our own Heinz Doofenshmirtz find themselves in the ruined town of Danville, and immediately run into danger, but it is the looming number that haunts the city, the number that Candace had always hated the most...that seems to scare the tyrant more than anything.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the second part of the Prologue. It's going to be short chapters for now, but they'll get longer soon. I just need to set the stage. **

* * *

A many months passed after the little incident in the men's restroom, and Phineas Flynn did not think much of it. Nothing too interesting happened afterward, just a little chitchat with Ferb about the science of too much mayonnaise in a cake. Twas the beginning of a new summer vacation, and guess who was more excited than Phineas and Ferb? Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Phineas and Ferb had created a bit more inventions during the school year, and one by one they were being sold to many children across the entire Tri-State Area. The Flynn-Fletchers had even started a company with two friends with experience, a lovely Dan Povernmire and a Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Lawrence and Linda Flynn-Fletcher were getting ready to move to Manhattan, New York so Phineas and Ferb could work more on their inventions. Unfortunately for the couple, Phineas and Ferb did not want this, did not support this, and didn't even show gratitude towards Linda and Lawrence for thinking of them. Phineas didn't want to be separated from Isabella, and Ferb didn't want Vanessa to never see him again. Candace didn't really care, because she had techincally busted Phineas and Ferb, and now her family was rich enough to move to a good house in Manhattan, New York! Her work in that area was done. Jeremy had moved around a year ago, after he and Candace had a fiery break-up, so Candace didn't really have anything special to do with her life anymore.

Meanwhile, Phineas Flynn was sitting on his bed, looking at the packed boxes, the suitcases, and the overall emptiness of his once loved bedroom. A bedroom, at one point, full of ideas, comfort, love, friendship...was now being vacated and stripped of everything it had been. Phineas sighed, holding his old, ruined sketchbook close.

Taking a deep breath, Phineas decided to open the sketchbook to look through all the ideas he had drawn down, from the rollercoaster...all the way to the skateboard turning into rollerskates. As Phineas flipped through the pages, feeling awfully nostalgic, he noticed something off about his drawings. He stopped flipping through the pages, only to see the particular page he stopped at have the number 7 drawn on it. Shaking his head, Phineas went to the next page...another 7...and another after that...and another. Phineas flipped through his sketchbook, only to find that same number on every single page. What was so important about that number?!

Suddenly, a noise. Phineas's head shot up, looking around to see what could be making that noise. What an odd sound it was. A sound between crackling, burning fire and boots slipping across a wet floor. Perhaps two different sounds that had collided? Phineas looked around. Was it raining? Oh, of course not, there hadn't been a single cloud in the sky. Was the house burning down? No, he would have smelled the fire. Phineas got up from the bed, or...what was left of it, and he walked around the bedroom, listening to the sound, wondering if it getting louder or softer. The volume wasn't changing much, and this irritated Phineas.

Turning around, Phineas found himself staring at a boy...a boy who looked exactly like him, but paler, sadder, so...lost.

"Hey, you," Phineas said. The boy looked up at Phineas, mouth agap. The boy shook his head, quickly turning around. As soon as the boy took off, Phineas wanted to follow him, and he would've...if he hadn't seen what the boy did next. As soon as the boy turned, he rushed right through the bedroom wall. The boy, who looked exactly like Phineas Flynn, ran through the wall like a phantom would.

As soon as the mysterious boy did so, Phineas flipped his sketchbook open again, only to find the 7's gone, and the sketches back. Phineas opened the bedroom door, and looked into the hallway. Phineas closed his eyes, listening...but the sound was gone. Everything, the 7's, the sound, and the boy...they were all gone.

"Ferb!" Phineas called out. "Ferb, I need to tell you something!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review if you hadn't. I'd love to know what you think.


	3. Prologue: It's Getting Worse

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to go this way...In a world cut off from our own, the TriState Area is a desolate slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A world where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped there. They are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, and our own Heinz Doofenshmirtz find themselves in the ruined town of Danville, and immediately run into danger, but it is the looming number that haunts the city, the number that Candace had always hated the most...that seems to scare the tyrant more than anything.**

**Author's Note: Enjoy the third part (and the last part) of the Prologue! After this, we shall dive deep into the story in Chapter One. **

* * *

The Flynn-Fletchers were preparing to move in about a week. It was all very exciting, yet terrifying. It was also maddening to the young Phineas Flynn, who by then, had started to have dreams about that wretched number. What was so important about the number 7 anyways? What did it mean? Seven what?!  
The dream always began the same way. Phineas would be standing in a strange purple, abnormally tall building, counting up to the number 7. Once Phineas would reach that number, the entire world around him would change in a matter of seconds. That's when there would be a secret revealed...a secret that Phineas couldn't quite remember. The building would explode after that, and Phineas would begin to fall to his death, until something would grab him. That's when the dream would end, and Phineas would awaken, dripping with sweat.

Phineas sighed as he munched away his Honey Bunches of Oats cereal. When Linda or Lawrence brought up the thought of moving to Phineas, Phineas became enraged and stormed up into his bedroom; where he would fall asleep and awaken with sweat, having dreamt that dream.  
As Phineas munched away his on-coming depression, he noticed Ferb walk over to him and sit in the chair next to him.

"So, do you know what we're going to do today, or what?" Ferb asked. Ferb had started talking more since Phineas had slowly stopped talking, and eventually he barely even formed a sentence.

"No," came a harsh response. Ferb sighed.

"Moping around the house all day isn't going to solve our problems, Phineas," Ferb stated. "I know that moving away is probably the worst thing that could ever happen to us, but let's try to stay positive."

"With what kind of hope?" asked Phineas.

"New friends? New inventions? Possibly a new family member..." Ferb trailed on.

"No," came the same harsh response.

"What do you want to do today, then?" said Ferb, glaring at his stepbrother.

"Why should we even be thinking about inventions? They are what put us in this situtation in the first place," stated Phineas, a tint of bitterness in his eye as he stared back at Ferb.

"The ones that mom discovered. Let's just make one, and hope it actually disappears this time like our older ones do," said an annoyed Ferb.

"...Fine...but we have to make sure this one disappears," Phineas explained, pointing a finger at Ferb. Ferb nodded.

"I agree,"

After that little conversation with his stepbrother, Phineas sat in the living room, sketchbook in hand. The redheaded male was sketching down a...machine, that looked very similar to his pet, Perry the Platypus, who was long gone by then. What I mean by this, is that Perry was off battling the idiotic, not-so evil Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz under his alternative name, Agent P. This time, the doctor wanted to create an Other-Dimensioninator, but failed to do so. Perhaps in another dimension, Phineas and Ferb would have come swopping through the ceiling, and would have entered the Second Dimension with Doofenshmirtz and Agent P, but in this dimension, that was not so.

As Phineas sketched down his lovely, new idea...he began to hear sounds. This time different from the sounds he had heard before. This time, whispers. Whispers, a child crying, and a loud gunshot that had Phineas jump from the couch, covering his ears. Taking in a shaky breath, Phineas slowly began to walk around the yellow Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Guys...?" Phineas whispered. "Ferb? Candace...?"

Slowly entering the kitchen, Phineas stopped in tracks, staring at a group of young girls. These girls were covered in dirt, dried blood, and scabs. They were huddled around the table, whispering to each other. One of the girls was in the corner bawling her eyes out. Suddenly, the girls froze, looking around, checking their surroundings, not noticing Phineas staring directly at them.

The leader of the girls took out a gun of somesorts, aimed it at the girl bawling in the corner, and pulled the trigger. Phineas flew backward in shock, closing his eyes in the process. When opening them, the girls were gone. There was no blood, no gun, no girls, no nothing. Just an empty kitchen.

"Phineas," Ferb called out. "What's wrong?"

"Uh...nothing! I...I just tripped," Phineas lied straight through his teeth. Did he scream? He didn't remember screaming.

"Are you sure?" Ferb called out yet again.

"Yes," stated Phineas. "I'm just fine."

Phineas couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Counting to Seven

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to go this way...In a world cut off from our own...the Tri-State Area is a desolate slum hoarded by the overlord dictator Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A world where there are no freedoms, no thoughts or ideas not given to each and every person trapped in the place. They are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, and our own Heinz Doofenshmirtz find ourselves in this desolate place. And immediately find themselves in danger. But it is the looming number that haunts the city, the number that Candace had always hated the most...that seems to scare the tyrant the most.**

**Author's Note: This is Chapter One! Hooray! Now the chapters will be much longer. **

* * *

When Phineas Flynn had awakened, he noticed something was off. He didn't have that odd dream last night like he had been for oh-so many nights. Phineas sat up, unzipping the sleeping bag he was tucked in. Phineas looked over to where Ferb was, who was sitting up in bed drinking a cup of coffee.

"One?" asked Phineas. Ferb turned to look at Phineas.

"Excuse me?"

"You drink coffee?" asked Phineas, currently unaware he had said something entirely different.

"Well, now I do," Ferb stated. "So, are we going to invent anything for fun, or are we just going to waste our last day in Danville moping?"

"Yeah, let's invent something, but remember, mom can't find out." Phineas explained. Ferb nodded.

As the boys were getting dressed, Phineas stumbled upon his old attire. A yellow and orange striped shirt, shorts, and worn-out converse. Phineas sighed. Those first summer vacations were probably the best Phineas ever had in a long while since Linda divorced Phineas's biological father. Phineas smiled as he remembered how he and Ferb first met. Oh, how they hated each other at first, but then grew to be the closest pals anyone could ask for. Phineas no longer fit into his old attire, so his new casual attire consisted of a green shirt, khaki shorts, and black converse. Phineas also owned glasses, but didn't wear them often. He had needed the glasses in time due to so many things getting into his eyes...and the fact he had become something similar to near-sighted.

"Are you ready yet?!" Ferb asked, walking out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"Just gotta put my shirt on." Phineas replied as he slipped on his green shirt.

"Phineas,"

"Yes?"

"Where's Perry?"

"He wanders off during this time of the day, remember?" Phineas replied.

"I know, but we're leaving Danville tonight, shouldn't we...I don't know...find Perry?" asked Ferb.

A pause.

This suggestion had given Phineas a wonderful idea!

"Ferb," Phineas said, eyes suddenly wide, face suddenly a glow. "I know what we're going to do today!"

"Well, thank god!" Ferb said. "I haven't heard you say that in a long while."

"Aren't you going to ask me what we're doing?" stated Phineas, in a slightly irritated tone.

"Okay. What are we doing?"

"We're going to build a machine in the shape of a platypus. You sit on its tall, pull back, and boom! You go flying across the Tri-State Area!" exclaimed an ecstatic Phineas Flynn.

"...But what about Perry?" asked Ferb.

"We'll find him later,"

"Oh well, that's comforting."

* * *

As the boys were building their new invention, a raven-haired girl walked into the backyard, pleased that the love of her life and his stepbrother were finally building something for fun.

"Phineas!" Isabella said in the most happiest tone a girl could ever manage. "What'cha doin?"

"Two," Phineas replied.

"Hm?"

"I said we're building a machine in the shape of a platypus. If you sit on the machine's tail, you go flying across the Tri-State Area. Obviously, this is dangerous to do without seats, so we're working on that too," Phineas explained, yet again not noticing that he had said a number instead of a sentence.

"Oh, okay. That sounds fun. Do you guys need any help?" Isabella asked.

"Well, we have to make sure it's going to run correctly. Do you think you could call Baljeet and Buford, and ask them to go all way to the park by that tall, purple building?" Phineas asked.

"Sure thing," said Isabella sweetly, as she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket, and began dialing Buford's number in her phone. After a quick, demanding chat with Buford, Isabella gave the phone to Phineas, who Buford demanded to speak to.

"What's the meaning of this?! I have an appointment with a nerd in five minutes!"

"Three," Phineas replied.

"What?!"

"Uh, could you just cancel it?" asked Phineas, wondering why people kept misunderstanding him.

"No, no I can't," Buford growled.

"Well then, I guess Ferb and I are just going to move Danville without an amazing finale," Phineas muttered, pretending to be sad.

"Gosh dang it, don't you dare get all depressed on me, Dinner bell!" Buford screeched. Phineas managed a couple of sniffles and a saddened tone.

"Please, Buford. This is our last day in Danville..."

"GOSH DANGIT! Fine then, I will!"

"Good! Bring Baljeet," Phineas replied in a suddenly happy tone.

* * *

After the seats were built and everything seemed ready to go, Isabella skipped towards Phineas and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Isabella?" asked Phineas, turning around.

"U-Um...Phineas, o-once you're...you know...free to talk...um, could we...?" Isabella stuttered, feeling as if she wouldn't be able to finish her sentence.

"Talk? You wanna talk?" Phineas asked. Isabella nodded, shyly. "We could talk now, if it's really important."

"U-Um...well...I don't want to disturb you..."

"No, no, no. It's fine," Phineas said, with a big smile on his face.

"W-Well...um...it's something I've been wanting to tell you...alone..."

"Okay," Phineas said. He looked towards Ferb, who put his hands up and walked out of the backyard, dragging Irving, who had been hiding in a tree, behind him.

_Okay, Isabella Maria Garcia-Shapiro, this is the moment you've been waiting for. Confessing your love to your knight in shiny armor,_ Isabella thought. Her face suddenly became flushed, her heart pounding a million beats a second.

"So, um...we've been friends...for...um...awhile..." Isabella began. "A-And...well, I never thought you would have to leave Danville, so I was thinking I'd just keep this secret to myself...but now that you're leaving...I guess should tell you..."

Phineas's happy face quickly became intrigued and curious.

"Yeah...?" Phineas said, urging Isabella to continue. Isabella took in a shaky breath.

"A-A-A-And...over time...I-I-...kind of...sort of...developed...kind of a...crush on you...maybe," Isabella stuttered.

"Crush? Like a...?" Phineas said, getting a small idea of where this was leading to.

"Like...romantic feelings...possibly?" Isabella said, her face red as a tomato by now. There's a long, awkward pause after Isabella finished her sentence, until finally came a reply.

"Oh..." Phineas said, nodding his head, attempting to connect the dots. "So, you have a...crush on me. Huh."

"Y-yeah..."

Suddenly, Phineas found all the confusing things Isabella said and did making sense.

"Oh, so that's why you did-"

"Yep,"

"And the othe-"

"Uh huh,"

"And New Year's Eve-"

"Mmhm,"

"Oh. Oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh my gosh," Phineas found himself laughing, feeling pretty embarrassed.

"Why are you laughing?" Isabella asked, disappointed.

"Sorry, it's just...wow! I'm an idiot! I thought you were just one of those overly affectionate type of people. Haha, wow, I would have never guessed you had a crush on me."

"So, um, do you like me back?" asked Isabella.

"I think you're really cute. Does that count?" Phineas said.

"Close enough," Isabella said, feeling a bit more confident. Confident enough to plant a kiss on Phineas's cheek and a quick hug.

"Alright!" Phineas said with a quick smile. "Now, we need to get to work on this invention before Mom comes home. Ferb! Come back here,"

Ferb walked into the backyard, shaking his head.

"You are oblivious," he laughed.

"Shut up, let's start up the test run." Phineas muttered. After Ferb walked into the backyard, Irving followed, jumping right on top of Phineas.

"Oh, why, why, why, why, why, why, WHHYYYYYYYY do you have to GO, Phineas?! WHY!?" Irving said.

"Four!" Phineas called out. "Get off of me, Irving!"

"I'm so sorry, Phineas! It's just...this is such a tragic moment for me." Irving wailed. Phineas sighed irritated, and grumbled some obscenities underneath his breath.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of trying to get Irving off him, Phineas and Ferb were finally ready to test drive their Platypus Machine. Sitting on the tail, Phineas and Ferb prepared themselves for one of the last fun inventions of their childhood. In the backyard was Django and Baljeet (because Buford believed he could be on the other side by himself) who were there to congratulate the boys on the best summer vacations of their lives.

"It was really fun doing this for awhile," Django said.

"Five," Phineas replied.

"Hm?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Phineas?" Baljeet said.

"Six?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah?"

"Buford says he's going to miss you two." Baljeet said.

"Phineas," Ferb said.

"Yeah, bro?"

"Why do you keep counting?"

"Counting?" asked Phineas.

"Yes, you've been counting since you first woke up this morning."

"I don't know what you're talking about," came an honest reply from the redheaded boy.

"Ah, never mind," Ferb mumbled. "Ready to take off?"

"As ready as you are." Phineas said. Ferb took in a breath as he placed his hand on the tail part of the machine. The went upwards, and the boys went flying across the Tri-State Area...and came crashing down through a window...right into a tall, purple building named Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"Huh?" came a high-pitched, Russian-like voice. "Who are you kids?!"

"Seven!" came out of Phineas Flynn's mouth.

* * *

**Author's Note: For anyone who's curious...yes, the number 7 does have a meaning/reason behind it, but you won't really know until a couple of chapters in. **


	5. The Alternative Dimension

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to go this way...In a world cut off from our own, the TriState Area is a desolate slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A world where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped there. They are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, and our own Heinz Doofenshmirtz find themselves in the ruined town of Danville, and immediately run into danger, but it is the looming number that haunts the city, the number that Candace had always hated the most...that seems to scare the tyrant more than anything.**

**Author's Note: This is where the plot begins!**

* * *

"Seven!"

The moment Phineas James Flynn said that number, the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Ferb said. Phineas couldn't reply, couldn't say a word, but his head ached. It ached as if he was suffering from Meningitis.

"Ow...!" Phineas screamed.

"Perry the Platypus, what's going on?!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

"Perry?!" Ferb asked in shock.

"Oh, yes, he's...uh..." Doofenshmirtz looked around, only to see a dumbfounded platypus laying on the ground. "Huh, Perry the Platypus, where did you go?"

"How do you know about our platypus?!" Ferb screeched.

"He comes over here all the time!" Doofenshmirtz said. Ferb rushed to Perry, and swiftly picked up the teal platypus. Meanwhile, Phineas collapsed, his head aching too much for him to even stand.

The ground continued to shake; the scenery around the group began to change. The building dissolved, replaced by a dark redish-blueish sky, filled with gray clouds and a fog. You could hear trains, footsteps, and the sound of screams, pleas, and crying. As Ferb looked around, towering gray buildings stood with the words "OBEY YOUR LEADER!" in a large, red, demeaning font across them. None of the buildings around them had windows, none of the cars, none of the trains. Windowless, gray vehicles and buildings with the same depressing message on them. The streets had a smooth, black concrete with absolutely no cracks or potholes in them. There were STOP signs with an additional message that said "STOP. Normbot will scan I.D. If refused, you will be arrested."

On the tallest building in the currently vacant city, there was a timer ticking down. Below the large timer was a television screen that was listing the news, the daily events, the Daily Doof, and The Most Wanted. Once it reached to The Most Wanted, the television screen read: "SEVEN IS A LIE, SEVEN IS DOES NOT EXIST. IF USING SEVEN AS AN ACT OF DEFIANCE, YOU WILL BE KILLED!" After listing The Most Wanted, the timer had ticked down to 00:00. Now the television screen read: "MOTHERS AND CHILDREN MUST COME OUTSIDE IMMEDIATELY OR FACE EXECUTION!"

Slots on the tall building opened, and robots with the faces of a man began to leave the building, flying to various building and slots.

"Come out, now, for your leader says so," the robots said at the exact same time. "Obey your leader. It is your duty."

"F-Ferb," Phineas mumbled. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Ferb said, helping Phineas up from the ground.

"By law of your leader, show us your I.D's, citizens." said a robot. Phineas and Ferb turned to look at the robot. Doofenshmirtz looked at the robot in awe as much as them.

"Norm?!" Doofenshmirtz shouted in surprise.

"Yes, Master?" the Normbot said.

"Master?!" Phineas shouted. "What does he mean master?!" Phineas shot a dagger glare at Doofenshmirtz's direction.

"I don't know," Doofenshmirtz shouted back. "I'm just as clueless as you,"

"Oh my god," Ferb muttered. "Phineas, look..."

As Doofenshmirtz was busy having a discussion with the demanding Normbot, Phineas and Ferb stared at the young women and small children walking out of the gray buildings in a line. They were all dressed in the exact same attire, a shirt with a big red D on them, dark red trousers, high socks, and shoes that looked like they came from the 1950s. On their foreheads were random numbers. None of the random numbers happened to be a 7. The word OBEY was tattooed on their necks. The children and women were scared...and looked...so defeated. So lost. The Normbots flew around until they formed two separate circles.

"Women in the right circle, children thirteen years or younger in the left circle," instructed the Normbots. The women, knowing what was to befall them, hugged their little ones, telling them to be brave for their families. Everything was going as instructed until one woman spoke up.

"Seven!" this particular woman shouted. The Normbots all shot their directions towards this woman.

"What did you say, Ms.?" the Normbots said.

"Seven!" she said again. "I will no longer put up with this! You slaughter the women and take the children off to labor camps! I declare defiance!"

"You are not allowed!" the Normbots said, their kind voices become dark and menacing. "Obey your leader or be executed!"

"SEVEN!" the woman shouted. "DEFIANCE!"

"That word is illegal! You are not allowed! You are not allowed!" the Normbots' eyes became a bright, firetruck red. With one blink, lasers shot out of their eyes and hit the woman. In an instant, the woman turned to ashes, being swept away by the wind. In fright, the children began screaming and crying. The mothers suddenly fearing the worst for their children, attempted to escape the circle they were trapped in. More and more women were turned to ashes, and children were shot down by the Normbots and stuffed into cages.

"Ferb, what's going on?!" Phineas screamed, attempting to locate his brother in the chaos. Many people were running around panicked, and the Normbots followed in pursuit. The Normbot Doofenshmirtz was talking to called out for an arrest, particularly for Doofenshmirtz, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry. Perry, on the other hand, stayed in mindless platypus mode, in fear of his secret being discovered.

"Ferb!" Phineas called out. What was Seven?! Why was the whole concept of this stupid number causing such chaos?! Why was it illegal?! What was Seven?!  
Before Phineas could locate his stepbrother, he found a metal hand grab hold of the collar of his shirt. The Normbot picked Phineas up from the ground.

"According to my readings, you are Phineas J. Flynn. Son of Michael Flynn and Linda Flynn-Fletcher," said the Normbot.

"Let go of me!" Phineas shouted.

"You are a threat to our leader. You will be taken to our Master's Headquarters." the Normbot flew over, with Phineas in hand, to a large cage and threw the redhead boy into the cage, locking it with a key, a passcode, and a lock.

"LET ME GO!" Phineas shouted, pounding his closed hands onto the metal bars of the cage, but to no avail, Phineas Flynn could not escape the clutches of this Normbot...and he still had no idea where he was.

* * *

After sitting in the metal cage for god knows how long, Phineas found himself dumped onto a hard concrete floor staring into the face of a man who looked exactly like that pharmacist.

"Ah, Phineas Flynn," said the man.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked, silently wondering how this man knew his name.

"Haha, what a funny joke." the man said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, seriously, who are you?" asked Phineas.

"Hm. Do you have amnesia?" asked the man.

"No," Phineas said. "I just honestly don't know you..."

The man rolled his eyes in irritation.

"My name's Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but you already know that," Heinz stated, in a haughty yet displeased tone.

"Um, no, I don't..." replied Phineas.

"Be quiet!" Heinz snapped. "I know you're lying! My Normbot took a DNA sample when he captured you! I know you're DNA, because it is already in my computer along with everyone else's."

"I'm not lying. If you have something that scans DNA, you might have a lie detector..." muttered Phineas, analyzing the situation. He was talking to a man with a scar, an eyepatch, in a strange room with lots of dark colors and one big window. Phineas hoped that this was nothing more than a dream...or a serious hallucination.

Heinz glared at Phineas.

"If you're going to be smart with me, I can have my bodyguard break your ribcage," Heinz growled.

"Where's my stepbrother?" asked Phineas. Heinz smirked; that smirk becoming a malicious laugh.

"You must be losing your mind," Heinz laughed. "He's dead, remember?"

"...What?!" Phineas shouted, jumping up on his feet. "Ferb's dead?!"

"I imagine you would've grown..." Heinz remarked.

"Did you kill Ferb?!" demanded Phineas, who was looking for something sharp to threaten Heinz with.

"You are seriously losing it. Jonathan, come here!" Heinz shouted out, looking over his shoulder.

"Jonathan?" muttered Phineas.

"The bodyguard that can break your ribcage," Heinz smiled.

The moment Heinz finished his sentence, a young male-around Phineas's age-walked into the room. Phineas presumed this was Jonathan. Jonathan wore a black suit that covered him from neck to toe; he wore a mask that looked strikingly similar to Vanitas's mask from Birth by Sleep.

"Yes?" came Jonathan's reply. Jonathan had a voice of some sorts that made him sound quite similar to the Batman.

"Break him," came the simple demand from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Jonathan looked in Phineas's direction.

"Where?" asked Jonathan.

"Anywhere, so long as it's painful," Heinz sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes," replied Jonathan. Phineas stared back at Jonathan in utter shock and surprise.

"W-Why do you work with this guy? Where am I? How does this guy know me?!" Phineas began asking question after question, backing away as far as he could.

"No questions!" snapped Jonathan, as he rushed towards Phineas.

Jonathan grabbed Phineas wrist, seemingly staring right at Phineas through the mask. With Heinz Doofenshmirtz long gone, checking up on his other prisoners, Phineas honestly thought that Jonathan was going to kill him. This wasn't the case, but what Jonathan did still hurt. Jonathan took Phineas's wrist, and bent it in the wrong direction, breaking it.

Obviously in a large amount of pain, Phineas screamed in agony, staring at his wrist...which was in the wrong direction. Jonathan just stared back at the pained Phineas Flynn.

"Don't worry," Jonathan said. "It could be worse."

"What is wrong with you?!" Phineas screeched. Jonathan grabbed Phineas's wrist, turning it back in the correct direction.

"A lot," Jonathan sighed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Phineas," Phineas mumbled, looking at his wrist, which was swelling.

"That's impossible," Jonathan said. "Phineas Flynn escaped the Underground Prison during a riot and fire. He escaped with a scar on his face. You clearly do not have a scar,"

"What are you talking about?! My name's Phineas Flynn, I lived in Danville, I create inventions, I...don't live in this hellhole!" shouted Phineas. Jonathan just stared at Phineas.

"You're from another dimension, aren't you?" Jonathan asked.

"...What?"

"Have you ever heard of the Butterfly Effect?" Jonathan asked.

"Uh, yes,"

"Well, take that theory and think of it like this...every decision we make impacts the world around us, and some theorize that you create a new universe by every decision you make. You can wake up one morning and decide to wear two belts instead of one, well there's a new universe that has been created of you wearing one belt instead of two belts. These universes can also be called dimensions or parallel worlds." Jonathan explained.

"So, what you're saying is that I'm from a different version of your universe, or you're from a different version of my universe," Phineas said. Jonathan nodded.

"Exactly,"

"So, what's different from your version?" Phineas asked. He also wanted to ask how he came to be in this different version of his universe, but he figured that would be too complicated to understand, or possibly, unexplainable.

"I don't know, you tell me." Jonathan remarked.

"Um, well...my universe's sky is blue for a start. We have windows and cars have windows too. I live in a small town called Danville which is located in the Tri-State Area, a pretty dull place, but the people are charming-"

"Yours is peaceful?" Jonathan asked.

"Um, well, yeah. It's pretty peaceful. The crime rate is at its lowest," Phineas muttered.

"...For my universe, it is...quite different. Things were never meant to be this way...in a town cut off from the rest of the world, the Tri-State Area is a desolated slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A town where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped here. We are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. We have nothing. There are...rumors, however, about this mysterious number, which some people claim to be an idea, an army, or a God that's been resurrecting the rebellion, and attempting to take control away from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's name is Seven, but no one really knows what it is..." Jonathan explained.

"Why are you telling me this? A few moments ago, you broke my wrist," Phineas stated. Jonathan stood up.

"I have to go," he stated. "There is...business I have to attend to."

With that, Jonathan exited the small room. Phineas just sat on the hard, concrete floor, thinking about his conversation with Jonathan...and thoughts about Seven. He then began to think about how his alternative self was apart of all this, wondering if A-Phineas was still alive or not, because as Heinz said earlier, Alternative-Ferb certainly wasn't alive. Speaking of which, was his Ferb alive?

And that's when Phineas Flynn heard a very loud explosion...and felt the ground collapsing beneath his feet.

* * *

**Author's Note: And cliffhanger. I hope you all love Jonathan, for he is actually a very important character. He does work for Doof, but because he has to, not because he wants to. Mostly for the money. **


	6. Cell 784

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to be this way...in a town cut off from the rest of the world, the Tri-State Area is a desolated slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A town where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped here. We are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. We have nothing. There are...rumors, however, about this mysterious number, which some people claim to be an idea, an army, or a God that's been resurrecting the rebellion, and attempting to take control away from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's name is Seven, but no one really knows what it is...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hahaha! This has 7 reviews. **

* * *

Getting kidnapped by an evil, mechanical "Normbot", whilst being stuck with an idiotic and pretty clueless pharmacist in a dark, depressing metal cage was maddening for the young lad, Ferb Fletcher, who by now was sick with worry for his stepbrother.

"This is madness, I shouldn't have been captured by my own creation!" Doofenshmirtz ranted. Ferb sighed, gently petting his currently mindless platypus, not saying a word. He didn't like speaking to people who were idiots, he really didn't.

"You and your triangular-faced friend just had to crash through the windows and suddenly change the world around me," Doofenshmirtz growled. "What kind of people are you?!"

No response for the evil, thought to be a pharmacist, scientist.

"I mean, c'mon! All I was doing was making an Other-Dimensioninator, fighting my arch-nemesis, like I do every day...and every other day, and suddenly this! All I want to do is take over a Tri-State Area, is that so much for a evil scientist to ask?!"

Ferb sighed.

"Can you please shut up?!" Ferb growled, glaring at Doofenshmirtz. "My stepbrother is somewhere out there in that foreign wasteland, and all you can do think about is yourself!"

"You wouldn't even be in this situation, if you hadn't crashed through MY window!"

"I think we would've, since Phineas was counting to seven!"

...Whilst the two were screaming at each other, the Normbot carrying them in the metal cage had finally reached its destination. A cell in an elaborate prison underneath the largest and tallest building in the entire Tri-State Area. This prison was used to, obviously, imprison the innocents who did nothing more than wish for a better life than the one they had. The innocents would be held in this underground death chamber for weeks with no food, no water, no bedding, nothing, until Heinz would finally decide how he would round them all up and execute them either all together or one by one.

The Normbot opened the metal cage and threw the pharmacist, the British boy, and the "mindless" platypus into Cell 784, locking the doors, stating with a smile, "I hope you enjoy your stay," before leaving to round up mothers and collect children.

Silence. Ferb refused to acknowledge Doofenshmirtz's existence, and Doofenshmirtz was sulking in general. Perry, on the other, was attempting to figure a way out of the cell without revealing his identity to Ferb. It was bad enough that they were in what seemed to be a different dimension, in a prison, with Doofenshmirtz, and revealing his identity to one of his owners would probably make this worse than a Code Red situation. Although, the idea that Phineas and Ferb could be in complete danger soon enough, and would not be able to defend themselves had hatched in Perry's brain; Perry decided that if worse came to worse then his owners came first. He would not allow the boys to get hurt if he had anything to chatter about it. Perry looked about, only to realize there were no holes, no cracks, no escape routes...nothing. The cell was locked tight...and for some reason, the construction of the cell seemed oddly familiar.

The way the screws had been drilled into the cracks of the walls, the way it was thought out perfectly, yet seemed new. The walls were, strangely enough, made of titanium. From the information Perry gathered, he had a feeling that the Doofenshmirtz of this dimension was in control, no doubt. Normbots, no vending machines, the D on everyone's shirts, I mean, come on, it was pretty obvious...and yet, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, no matter which dimension he lived in, he never saw the full picture, he couldn't predict what the other person would do next, so how on earth did Heinz Doofenshmirtz of the Second Dimension create such an elaborate prison? ...Yet again, Perry felt as if the way the prison was built was very, very familiar.

A knock on the door. Ferb looked up from the ground, staring directly at the door, while Doofenshmirtz was still rambling under his breath; facing the corner in irritation. A couple of keypads were pressed, a lock was unlocked, and the door quickly slid open.

Ferb came face-to-face with a young person, dressed in black, wearing a mask that covered their entire face, with small weapons tucked into a belt around their waist.

"Who are you?" Ferb asked. Suddenly, Ferb found himself smashed into the wall, a knife only an inch away from his face.

"My name is of no concern of yours," the person, presumably male, stated. "The question that should be asked, who are you, and why do you look so much like him?"

"Him?! I'm Ferb Fletcher!" Ferb stated. Another knife stuck into the wall, slightly closer to Ferb's face this time around.

"Liar," the male said. "Ferb Fletcher was executed by several Normbots on the order of Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"What?!" Ferb shouted. "If it helps, I'm not from around here, me and my stepbrother Phineas came here...kind of on accident!"

"...Another dimension, then?" the male asked.

"Y-yeah...I guess you can say that..." Ferb mumbled.

"Oh, well, I apologize for my insanity...wait, no, no, I don't."

"Okay, then..."

"...You said you're with your stepbrother...Phineas. Phineas Flynn?" asked the male, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah,"

"You better lie low, Phineas Flynn of our dimension was a wanted criminal."

"W-What?!" Ferb asked.

"He's been missing for three years now. If Heinz sees your stepbrother, he'll probably kill your Phineas instead of ours."

"What am I supposed to do?!" Ferb stuttered in anger.

"Wait for an hour, alright? When you hear a siren go off, whatever you do, just run into the sewers. Be careful though, Normbots are quite malicious creatures,"

"You never answered my question, who are you?" Ferb asked.

"Jonathan," came a simple reply, as the young male walked out of the cell.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Ferb.

"Because I can," Jonathan replied, locking the cell once more.


	7. Jonathan's Antics

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to be this way...in a town cut off from the rest of the world, the Tri-State Area is a desolated slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A town where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped here. We are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. We have nothing. There are...rumors, however, about this mysterious number, which some people claim to be an idea, an army, or a God that's been resurrecting the rebellion, and attempting to take control away from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's name is Seven, but no one really knows what it is...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I originally intended to call this chapter "Jonathan, The Flying Squirrel," but did this name instead. This is a serious story, but Jonathan isn't really a serious character, mostly because he's insane. Plus, there's an awesome scene. **

* * *

Jonathan carefully walked out of the Underground Prison, and began making his way up to the basement of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (now called Heinz Incorporated), which had become more gray than purple, and didn't show itself off the way it used too. Jonathan had truly lost his mind some years ago, and Heinz thought him to be the perfect killing machine. He was never to show his face, never to know who he was, and why he worked with Heinz. According to Heinz, Jonathan had brainwashed himself to repress memories of long ago. Jonathan was now sixteen years old, but he couldn't tell you that because he didn't keep track of such unnecessary things. Although Jonathan was Heinz's most trusted henchmen, he found himself rebelling in small ways without saying the wretched, terrifying number. He had taken off his mask at least once in front of the broken mirror in his bland bedroom, but only saw black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Nothing too interesting. He had allowed certain prisoners to escape through the sewers. Strangely, Jonathan had never been down into the sewers, but always told each prisoner to go through there. When Heinz would find out, Jonathan simply told him that the prisoners had rebelled too much, and he killed them, to which Heinz would laugh joyfully in response.

As Jonathan entered Heinz Incorporated, he overheard Heinz calling out his name. Jonathan wore unnecessary hearing aids in his ears, except they were drilled into the bones behind his ears; this way he could never remove them. This was so that Heinz could contact Jonathan at anytime...although, it was excruciating for the poor raven-haired boy to deal with. Jonathan dealt with this by speaking in a soft, yet croaky voice. His voice was too loud for him to listen to. He had forgotten what his real voice sounded like anyhow.

Jonathan sighed, walking to the top floor of Heinz Incorporated.

* * *

After leaving Heinz's office, Jonathan's thoughts began swirling into a risky, yet much needed plan. Jonathan was planning to help Ferb escape, but he realized that Heinz wasn't exactly planning to kill Phineas Flynn, he was going to make Phineas suffer...and Jonathan couldn't afford to let that happen. He was going to go through with his new, yet already thought out, plan...bombing Heinz Incorporated.

He needed to gather his materials from his bedroom, the kitchen, the Underground Prison, and the Check-In Station in order to bomb, specifically, the fifth floor of the building. (Heinz Incorporated had ten floors, and the structure wasn't that good to begin with. It would be incredibly easy to crush the building in its entirety). As Jonathan set off to begin his plan, he felt the sudden urge to touch his face...he hadn't actually done that each time he took of his mask.  
He wondered why.

* * *

"I have to go," he stated. "There is...business I have to attend to."

With that, Jonathan exited the small room. Phineas just sat on the hard, concrete floor, thinking about his conversation with Jonathan...and thoughts about Seven. He then began to think about how his alternative self was apart of all this, wondering if A-Phineas was still alive or not, because as Heinz said earlier, Alternative-Ferb certainly wasn't alive. Speaking of which, was his Ferb alive? And that's when Phineas Flynn heard a very loud explosion...and felt the ground collapsing beneath his feet.

Phineas's mind was a blank slate. He couldn't process what was happening to him. Why was he falling? Did something happen? Where was Ferb?! As Phineas felt his mind attempting to shut down, he felt a hand grab his broken wrist.

"OW!" Phineas screeched. Phineas looked up to see Jonathan, who was holding onto some sort metal connected to one of the floors of the tall, gray building.

"What happened?!" Phineas screamed, attempting to ignore the aching pain in his wrist.

"I got bored," replied Jonathan, who didn't feel the need to explain anything to the triangular redhead. Phineas only stared back aghast.

"...What?!" he screeched.

"Yeah, this happens a lot..." Jonathan stated. "I'm going to let go."

"WHAT?!" came a louder screech from Phineas James Flynn.

"Trust me, okay? I'm not an idiot," Jonathan stated.

"You blew up a building because you became bored!" screamed Phineas.

"That's not being an idiot, that's being rebellious," Jonathan corrected. Phineas growled obscenities.

"Jesus Christ, are you Sherlock Holmes or something?!" Phineas shouted.

"No, I am Jonathan," said Jonathan. Phineas would've slapped himself in the face if he wasn't dangling by his broken wrist.

"I am still hanging here!"

"Right," Jonathan said. "I shall let go now,"

Phineas squeezed his eyes shut as Jonathan let go of the metal pipe; he wrapped his arms around Phineas's small frame, as the two began falling to their eminent death. Phineas was holding onto Jonathan with all his might when Jonathan, like a flying squirrel, spread his arms apart and began to soar as the Tri-State Area. Strangely, no Normbots noticed because they were too busy rushing to Heinz Incorporated.

Phineas decided he had enough for the day and began to deny that any of this was actually happening.

"This isn't real, this isn't real, oh my gosh, this isn't real," Phineas mumbled under his breath.

"Says the child who created a rollercoaster in his backyard..." Jonathan said.

"How do you know about that?!" Phineas yelled.

"The Phineas Flynn in this dimension did that too," Jonathan replied, as the two began descending towards the ground.

This day was turning out to be the strangest day Phineas Flynn had ever experienced in his life.

* * *

Jonathan and Phineas walked along the concrete streets of the Tri-State Area, which was now on shutdown, but because the Normbots recognized Jonathan as Heinz's bodyguard, they did not question why Jonathan was walking with the most wanted criminal in the city.

"Why did you do that? Don't you work that crazy guy?" Phineas asked.

"His name is Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but call him Heinz, and I do and I don't," sighed Jonathan.

"I don't get it," said the oblivious triangle.

"I work for him, but I don't do because I want to, I do it because it was a must," Jonathan explained. "Didn't I already tell you that?"

"I'm slow," lied Phineas, who just needed to take in all this strange information. "Do you know where Ferb, my stepbrother, is?"

"No," Jonathan lied right back. "Where ever he is, he probably doesn't like it."

Phineas looked around, finally taking in his surroundings. As his eyes scanned the area, he noticed the sevens yet again. The same number, painted in the same style, same color since Phineas Flynn first saw it in the bathroom oh-so many months ago. Many sevens were plastered against walls, newspapers, cars, houses. It was like walking through the ghetto...but with the same exact symbol on the brick walls, and every small building was made from titanium, with doors made up of copper. The twilight sky was beginning to become a dark purple, telling the citizens below that night was coming. The scary thing about it was that you couldn't see the stars in the sky.

"What's with all the sevens?" asked Phineas.

"It's an act of defiance," Jonathan explained. "People can't cope very well under Heinz's tyrannical rule, so they act in rebellion by plastering this particular number everywhere and anywhere."

"Why? Why this number?"

"I don't know. There are rumors and ideas about it. Seven is thought be God, and that it will rescue the citizens of Danville from Heinz. It's also thought to be a meaning, another word for defiance, an emotion you get when you feel the urge to rebel, a symbol of hope."

"Seven does seem to have a meaning behind it. I supposedly counted to the number seven, and Ferb, Perry, this pharmacist, and I were transported here." Phineas explained.

"Hm, how interesting," Jonathan muttered.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"You've become a gateway between two different dimensions," Jonathan responded. "How that happened, I don't know. There's only one improbable explanation, and its too difficult to explain. All I can say is that you were pulled in by your other, who was using energy to get in contact with you and bring you here for a reason."

"My other being the alternative Phineas, and energy being matter, molecules, atoms, electrons, hormones...?"

"Probably hormones. Your body makes certain types of hormones when you feel emotions. He probably used Seven, which is rebellion or anger, and dragged you here using that. How he did that is also unexplainable."

"Alternative-Phineas sounds like a genius," Phineas stated.

"Most likely," Jonathan laughed. "We are getting close."

"Where are we headed to, anyway?"

"I can't say. There are cameras. True, no one is watching the security feeds as of right now, but I can't risk it. All I can say is that there was betrayal, and they don't trust easily." Jonathan said.

Phineas sighed, taking in the information, deducing that Jonathan was talking about the Rebellion. Phineas then thought back to his third hallucination, which was a group of young girls that killed another young girl who had been clearly upset. Phineas wondered if those group of girls were the Rebellion, and if the girl who was murdered had been the traitor?

Suddenly, Jonathan stopped in his tracks, slowly kneeling down to the ground...which had an entrance to the sewer. Instead of those regular, copper...whatever they were called...there was a chute that opened and close, allowing garbage to be thrown into the sewer, next to it was the button that allowed one to open and close the chute. Jonathan pressed the red button, and the chute opened.

"Get in," Jonathan ordered. Phineas nodded, not knowing why he trusted Jonathan so easily, doing exactly what he had been ordered to do. Phineas landed in the disgusting, dark, smelly sewers...when Jonathan quickly followed, landing right on top of Phineas.

"Ah! Get off of me!" Phineas shouted.

"Sorry," Jonathan mumbled, quickly sliding off the triangular boy. "Come on, follow me."

"You're taking me to the Rebellion, right?" asked Phineas.

"Yeah," Jonathan said, stomping through the disgusting waters, mud and other such materials tracking on his boots. "Come on."

Phineas followed, noticing the sewer water actually had a current and was pretty damn thick. The further the two moved down the path, the darker the sewers became. The walls, too, becoming narrower, making Phineas Flynn feel very claustrophobic.

"Take in slow, deep breaths. It's quite a walk, and the walls get closer than this," Jonathan said, making Phineas feel as if Jonathan could read his mind.

Phineas did so, trying not to pay attention to the brick walls getting so close that Phineas could barely spread his arms out. His entire forearms and shoulders literally touching the slimy walls. The air smelled of cat urine, anesthetic, and gasoline. It was now pitch black and all Phineas could hear was the sound of his deep breaths and Jonathan trekking through the waters.

"I'm scared," Phineas said, feeling the urge to stand still and not make a single move.

"Don't be," Jonathan replied. "We're almost there,"

"How much?"

"More than half."

Phineas sighed, taking slow steps, even stopping at a few moments due the sewer current becoming stronger than it was about ten minutes ago. He felt that if he took one wrong step, he would slip and slide along with the current. He began to hear sounds strikingly similar to a waterfall.

"Oh god," Phineas muttered.

"It's okay. It sounds bad, but its not that bad..." Jonathan lied, a bit worried about the noise himself. He knew the Rebellion was close by now, but he didn't know if they were before or after the sudden drop in the sewers? Well, if he was wrong, they were going to slide a bit in some mud, if he was right, well, thank god.

As Jonathan attempted to think about happy, jolly things, he found his foot slip right under him as he felt the floor drop down, finding himself splashing into a deep current of water...but at least, there was better lighting and a much bigger space than before. Phineas followed nearly a second later.

Jonathan swam out of the current, dragging Phineas along with him, next to the convenient sidewalk by the torches hanging on the rounded brick walls. He pulled himself out of the water onto the sidewalk, bending over to drag Phineas onto it as well.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Phineas said, taking in deep, gasping breaths.

"I'm sure...I'm sure," Jonathan lied.

Jonathan looked up, taking in his surroundings. He needed to find the Rebellion Hideout, or he and Phineas could be seriously lost...and possibly...in danger.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got REALLY into the sewer part to the point where I could feel the freaking the walls on my shoulders. Kind of creeped me out. Enjoy! **


	8. Revealed Identity

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to be this way...in a town cut off from the rest of the world, the Tri-State Area is a desolated slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A town where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped here. We are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. We have nothing. There are...rumors, however, about this mysterious number, which some people claim to be an idea, an army, or a God that's been resurrecting the rebellion, and attempting to take control away from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's name is Seven, but no one really knows what it is...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You can probably guess what this chapter will be about. It's a short one, but a marvelous chapter follows shortly after. **

* * *

After waiting in the stupid, little titanium cell for god knows how long, Ferb was just about to give up hope that anything interesting was going to happen in an hour, when, out of the blue, Ferb felt the entire building shake, the cell doors automatically opened, and Ferb heard wailing sirens go off at every corners of the prison.

Slowly standing up, holding Perry close, Ferb walked out of Cell 784, Doofenshmirtz following shortly after.

"What's going on?" Doofenshmirtz mumbled.

"I think our masked friend just did something risky," Ferb stated. "We should head towards the sewers, just like he said."

"Ugh, why the sewers? Why can't we just take the stairs? The sewers are smelly, disgusting-"

"If you think so strongly, then go ahead and take the stupid stairs! If you can, at least. With an explosion like that, god only knows how long this building is going to stand..." Ferb ranted.

Doofenshmirtz sighed, but quickly perked up as he spotted a Normbot headed towards him, Ferb, and Perry.

"Oh, look, one of those Normbots are coming to help us," he said. Ferb wanted to smack this idiot across the face, but nearly forgot that this idiot shared the same name with the tyrannical dictator of this dimension.

"How about you share your woes with it, then?" Ferb remarked. The green haired British boy clutched his teal-colored platypus, following the disgusting smell of sewer water and the disgusting path of green mud and other materials, only to run into the gate to the sewers...which was blocked by iron bars. Ferb wanted to scream.

The Normbot had picked up Doofenshmirtz and threw him into a cage, leaving him there for only a moment, setting its sights on Ferb, who was staring directly at it in worry.

"Excuse me, but, you have to stay a bit longer than that," it said in its cheerily tone. Ferb quickly turned back around to face the iron bars. He had to think of plan fast. Ferb gently set Perry down, listening to the Normbot, who was getting very close to him by now. He needed to somehow make that Normbot break the iron bars.

As Ferb felt the Normbot beginning to creep on him, and the green haired boy quickly turned around, ducking low, as the Normbot swung its arms about, attempting to grab Ferb with its metal, mechanical clutches. The Normbot looked down, only to find a black converse hitting it in the face, turning the Normbot's head in the other direction.

"Well, this seems to be a problem!" it said.

Ferb quickly got up from the ground, careful to not to be seen by that terrible mechanical man. Ferb grabbed the Normbot's head. Holding onto it with all his might, Ferb smashed the Normbot's head against the brick wall. He did so repeatedly, until the Normbot's metal head caved in. Now the Normbot was losing control, its arms flailing out in any direction. Ferb pushed the Normbot to the ground, opened its metal chest, ripping the large battery from its chest, throwing it aside. Ferb sat on top of the flailing Normbot, attempting to grab its hand, only for the metal clutch to grab hold of Ferb's throat and begin to squeeze the life out of him. Now, it was a battle of strength. It was getting difficult to breathe as Ferb attempted to yank the clutch off his throat. Just as Ferb felt like he was going to pass out from suffocation, he noticed a teal platypus, his platypus, slowly stand up, put a hat on his head, and rush over to Ferb's side. The teal platypus took out a pen, which was actually a laser disguised as one, and cut the Normbot's arm right from its body. Ferb quickly threw the arm off of him, taking in deep gulping breaths.

"Oh, there you are, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz said in a cheerily tone.

"...What?" Ferb said, staring at the teal platypus. Perry only shrugged, with an apologetic look on his face.

"You can stand, walk? Can you talk?!" Ferb shouted. Perry nodded twice, but shook his head for the last question.

"Of course he can," Doofenshmirtz said. "He's my arch-nemesis. We were in the middle of our routine when you and your walking polygon barged in."

"...You're enemies with a pharmacist?!" Ferb screeched.

"I'm not a pharmacist! I'm an evil scientist! There's a difference!" Doofenshmirtz corrected.

"...You've got to be shitting me!" Ferb swore. Perry only sighed in defeat, giving Ferb a small pamphlet that said 'So, You've Discovered Your Pet is a Secret Agent'. Ferb sighed.

"If Phineas was here, he would have a fit and a half," Ferb muttered. Perry nodded in agreement. "So, what now, Perry?"

Perry pointed his laser at the iron bars, which quickly broken in half and cluttered to the ground. Ferb stood up, walking over to the broken iron bars, He laughed out loud, looking over to where Perry was.

"This is insane," Ferb said. Perry only agreed.

"Uh...hello...? I'm stuck in a cage here..." Doofenshmirtz mumbled. Ferb turned to see the pitiful scientist in the metal cage.

"Someone's bound to find you eventually," Ferb said without any remorse in his tone whatsoever. Perry, although he did feel some pity for the evil scientist, he thought it best to leave Doofenshmirtz there. At least until this little other dimension business was over.

The green haired boy and the teal platypus walked into the disgusting sewers, not looking at each other, not saying at word for the longest time as the sewers became darker, the walls narrower, the current stronger, the mud thicker, and the water higher. Ferb had no idea where he was heading, or why, but he figured the sewers led to somewhere and that somewhere was where Jonathan (and hopefully Phineas) was.

Ferb didn't know whether to scream, chuckle, or cry at the current situation. Perhaps if he could find a mug, some water, and some leaves, he could make tea. Ferb chuckled a bit. Now was not the time for tea. He needed to concentrate on his surroundings or possibly get lost in these now darkened, rounded tunnels.  
After treading in the disgusting mud for the longest time, Ferb thought...for perhaps just a moment...he could hear Phineas's voice.

"Phineas?" Ferb whispered, listening closely for anymore sounds. "Phineas?!"

Ferb reached his hands out, only to find the walls so close it was nearly touching his shoulders. Perry also looked around, the smells more identifiable to him than to Ferb. If he followed his beak, then Perry could, in fact, make out that distinct Phineas smell. Oil, sweat, and a tint of gasoline. Because the boys had built so many inventions throughout the last three summer vacations, they ended up smelling just like them.

After the walls were wider now and there was a bit of light from the torches hanging on the brick walls, Perry stopped Ferb in his tracks, signaling to the green haired boy that he could smell Phineas. Ferb looked up to see Phineas and Jonathan on the sidewalk by the sewer waters, and...by them were other people in ruined green, black, brown-ish outfits, picking up the out-cold boys, walking through the rounded brick wall. Wait, walking through it? Ferb looked carefully noticing that the wall was visibly shaking back and forth. It was holographic. Ferb quickly raced towards the figures holding his out-cold stepbrother, preparing to do anything it takes to make sure that Phineas James Flynn was safe.

"Wait!" Ferb shouted. "Let go of him!" Perry's chatter followed.

As Ferb ran through the sewer water, he felt a hand grab the collar of his shirt, stopping the British boy in his tracks.

"Let go," Ferb muttered, only to be greeted by an aching pain at the back of his head, and unconsciousness following afterward.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oooh! What do you think happened? **


	9. The Underground Rebellion

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to be this way...in a town cut off from the rest of the world, the Tri-State Area is a desolated slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A town where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped here. We are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. We have nothing. There are...rumors, however, about this mysterious number, which some people claim to be an idea, an army, or a God that's been resurrecting the rebellion, and attempting to take control away from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's name is Seven, but no one really knows what it is...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I killed my brain making this chapter. This is mostly science fiction theories I'm spewing here. **

* * *

Phineas had been very surprised when he and Jonathan had been ambushed. In fact, he had thought this was apart of Jonathan's plan. God only knows how the Rebellion found them. Phineas had spotted a camera, Jonathan came up with a theory, and suddenly the two were tied up and knocked out.

All of that happened about an hour ago, even though to Phineas Flynn it had seemed like an instant. When the walking polygon awoke, he found himself curled up into a small ball, the back of his head aching. Phineas leaned up, rubbing his head, taking in his surroundings through his hazy, blurry eyes.

Phineas looked up, only to see a masked figure, similarly masked like Jonathan, but not quite the same, staring down at him.

"Uh, hi?" Phineas mumbled.

"What are you doing here, Phineas Flynn?" said the masked figure, who had a strangely similar voice to Baljeet, but a bit deeper.

"We...Jonathan and myself, we were looking for the Rebellion," Phineas explained.

"Well, you've come to the right place." the masked figure stated.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked. There was a pause, and Phineas felt as if the person behind the mask was smiling.

"I," the masked figure paused dramatically. "-am Seven."

A pause.

"What?" Phineas said, not expecting the strange person to say that. He wasn't expecting that at all...in fact, he was actually expecting Seven to be an epic, Jesus Christ-like type of person in a ninja outfit.

"If...you're...wait, wait, wait. If you're Seven, then...what? I thought Seven was an idea! Not an actual person."

"My heroic duties inspired the citizens of Danville to rebel and defy the overlord Heinz Doofenshmirtz," "Seven" boasted. Whoever this guy was, whether he really was Seven or not, he sure seemed like a narcissist.

"Oh, stop bragging," came a voice. Phineas turned his head to see Jonathan, without his mask on, looking irritated at the other masked figure. Jonathan had piercing blue eyes, pale lips, pale skin, and shaggy raven hair. Phineas could hear Jonathan's voice a bit more clearly. The only way anyone could describe Jonathan's voice was deep, but not too deep, and possibly...sexy? It had a whisper, a calm tone about it. Something that could frighten and calm someone at the same moment.

"You woke up," Phineas stuttered, stating the obvious.

"I did," Jonathan nodded, turning his gaze over to "Seven" in irritation. "Give me my mask back. It's not nice, you know. Taking others' stuff."

"I couldn't show my face to Phineas, now could I?" "Seven" laughed.

"Mask. Now," Jonathan said, certainly not amused, reaching his hand out for his mask.

"No," "Seven" said. Jonathan blinked, rolling his eyes exasperated. Jonathan looked over to Phineas. "He's not Seven. He's not cool enough."

"I kind of figured," Phineas agreed. "You sound an awful like Baljeet, Seven."

"How would you know what Seven acts like?" "Seven" (Alternative Baljeet) said in an offended tone.

"I wouldn't," Jonathan said. "But, you know, being the hope, symbol, act of rebellion to the citizens of the Tri-State Area...I would've expected...a less moronic behavior."

With that, Alternative Baljeet threw the mask off his face in irritation.

"You couldn't let me have one ounce of fun, could you?!" Baljeet screeched.

"Not if you're making Seven look like an idiot who has no idea what he's fighting for..." Jonathan stated, no remorse in his tone of voice.

"You two know each other, I take it?" Phineas asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Baljeet said, helping Phineas from the strikingly cold floor. "He's the conceited bastard around here."

"Conceited, yes. Bastard, no," Jonathan said. "At least I'm not stuck with kitchen duty."

"You seem to know an awful lot about Seven," Phineas said.

"Oh, don't get me started!" Baljeet rambled. "This kid suffers from some sort of freakish dissociative identity disorder. He calls himself Jonathan, but we all know that's not his real name, and he thinks he's a henchman, then a rebel, then apart of the freaking rebellion!"

"Well, I am clinically insane, you little shit." Jonathan said, grabbing his mask, wiping dirt off of it.

"You still didn't answer my question," Phineas muttered, noticing that his broken wrist was in a blue cast.

"He didn't let me finish. He thinks he's a henchman, a rebel, apart of the rebellion, and then when you think he's all these things, he's actually not, he's-"

"Hush your face or I will kick you where it hurts." Jonathan yelled. Phineas paused, looking at Jonathan, and suddenly...everything made sense.

"You're Seven?" Phineas said. "You're the symbol of hope, the meaning, the god, the act of defiance?"

Jonathan blinked, a smirk forming across his face, delighted that Phineas could connect those dots.

"Yes, you could say that," Seven said. "I am Seven, but its still hazy as to who I really am. Jonathan nor Seven is my real name; I can't remember my real name."

"Oh, don't you-" a death glare was shot towards Baljeet's way.

"So, that's why you broke my wrist instead of my ribcage, why you bombed that gray building, and why we trudged through the sewers." Phineas said.

"And that's why I went out of my way to save Ferb and Perry," Seven said.

"Huh?" Phineas said, eyes suddenly a-glow.

"They're in the other room. Say hi, why don't you?" Seven half-smiled.

Phineas smiled ecstatically, rushing into the main room of the Rebellion Household.

"That was cruel," Baljeet growled.

"Do you have any idea how annoying it is when so many idiots impersonate you?" Seven growled right back. "Oh, right, you don't, because nobody has ever went out of their way to impersonate you."

Baljeet swore, stomping away to the main room with Seven following, chuckling a bit.

* * *

After hugging his stepbrother over a million times, and angrily shouting at Perry for not being honest with Phineas (and having Seven explain to Phineas that Perry had good reasons), Phineas was ready to dive deep into the reality of Seven.

As Seven explained, he couldn't remember who he really was, and he didn't really know when the entire 7 situation started. All he could remember was that 7 was an inside joke between old friends before Heinz's tyrannical rule. Seven used that number as a codename when he, at some point, joined the rebellion, and while using that codename, he had saved a young child from being executed by a Normbot, and one story went into another and another until 7 itself became a symbol, a hope, and the idea of a god. Seven admitted that he wanted the idea of 7 to stay like that to give the people of Danville something to believe until Heinz was taken down from his dictatorship. Overtime, the hope of 7 became so strong that Heinz himself began to fear the wretched number, and made anything to do with that number illegal, which encouraged Seven to go, under the name Jonathan, work with Heinz as his bodyguard, and free the prisoners and such from the inside. Seven knew that Heinz, although he had his stupid moments, he could be clever at other points, and Seven blocked his memories of his real self and of his identity as Seven. Seven explained to Phineas how the effects will wear off and he will remember who he really is soon enough.

Seven explained how, even though he was Jonathan, he still felt the urge to rebel, and did, in fact, create the plan to bomb Heinz Incorporated as Jonathan and not Seven.

"Wow, that's so cool," Phineas said. "I can't wait until that memory block wears off. I want to see who you really are."

"Perhaps and perhaps not," Seven said. "I may turn out to be someone entirely different than I think."

During the explanation, Phineas and Ferb also met Alternative-Isabella, the Alternative-Fireside Girls (excluding Gretchen), and Alternative-Buford and Baljeet. No Alternative-Ferb, no Alternative-Candace, no Alternative-Jeremy, not even an Alternative-Perry. That was a bit worrisome for the thirteen year old Phineas Flynn.

"I know the other Ferb is dead and all, but where's Candace, Jeremy, and Perry?" asked Phineas. Isabella (codename: Bella) sighed.

"Our leader was killed during the ambush three years ago," Bella explained.

"Candace was your leader?" asked Phineas in awe.

"Yes, yes she was." Bella said.

"And Jeremy and Perry?"

That's when Buford (codename: Dutch) answered.

"Jeremy skedaddled out of the Tri-State Area with his family before anything serious happened with Heinz's leadership." Dutch explained.

"Perry...?" asked Phineas. Baljeet answered (codename: Mathlete).

"Went missing three years ago," Mathlete replied.

"Why did you knock us out?" Ferb asked this time.

"It's a procedure," Bella explained. "If we spot strangers outside the holographic wall that don't do the signal, then we knock them out, check them for weapons, and other materials."

"Despite me being with Phineas Flynn," Seven remarked, rolling his eyes.

"We knew it couldn't have been our Phineas Flynn because our Phineas Flynn has a scar." Bella retorted. "He was pretty brave too. He had been the first person to escape the Underground Prison without any help whatsoever during a fire, he shot Heinz in the eye, not only forcing Heinz to amputate his eye but also get a scar OVER his eyepatch!"

"So..." Phineas trailed. "Where'd he go?"

"No one knows," Dutch said. "He went MIA."

"When was that?" asked Phineas.

"Three years ago. Escaped the prison, after that...poof. Gone."

"Poof," Seven laughed. "What a wonderful way to explain someone's disappearance. Especially someone who could've helped us win the fight against Heinz."

"He witnessed Ferb's death though," Bella said. "And Heinz already kills innocents brutally. Maybe that's why he disappeared, maybe he doesn't want to be involved with the Rebellion?"

"Why can't Ferb and I help?" Phineas asked. "We're pretty good at building."

"And we can collect an extensive amount of knowledge in a limited amount of time." Ferb continued.

"No," Seven replied.

"No?" Phineas said.

"It's too dangerous, and you're...what are you? Eleven?"

"Thirteen," Phineas replied.

"Wow, that's interesting," Mathlete said.

"What?" Ferb asked.

"Phineas is exactly three years younger than our Phineas Flynn."

"What are you saying?" Ferb asked.

"Not only do we live in two separate dimensions, but these dimensions have two separate timelines. We are ahead, which means, we are not the Second Dimension, but the first, since we are three years ahead of your timeline." Mathlete explained.

"That means...?" Dutch grunted.

"That means that we are not the version where everything went wrong, but Phineas and Ferb's dimension is the version where everything went right." Mathlete stated.

"And...?" Phineas urged Mathlete to press on.

"The only way you could've been brought here is through Alternative-Phineas and a large amount of energy that he collected, or, perhaps, the other way around?"

"Hm?"

"Perhaps you brought yourself here on accident because the dimension where everything goes right is starting to go wrong, because something that's not suppose to happen is happening."

"Is anything happening?" Seven asked, suddenly intrigued at this possible new revelation.

"Well," Phineas said. "Mum discovered one of the inventions Ferb and I made, and she started selling our inventions, created a small toy company from them, and our family has enough money to move to New York."

"That's bad," Bella said. "Bad, bad, bad, bad."

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"Without knowing it," Mathlete said. "You and Ferb's inventions helped create butterfly effects that helped Agent P stop Heinz Doofenshmirtz each time he was close to taking over the Tri-State Area, but if you're gone..."

"..."

"Heinz could take over your Tri-State Are as well," Seven said.

"But our Heinz Doofenshmirtz is an idiot!" Ferb shouted.

"He can get educated." Mathlete said. "and become just like ours..."

"Well now, that means things just became a whole lot worse," Seven said. A pause. "Based on a theory, of course."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh? Are you thinking the story is going to end when we find who Seven is? Baby, please. It's just getting started**


	10. A Mission Begins in the Dark

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to go this way...In a world cut off from our own, the Tri-State Area is a desolate slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A world where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped there. They are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, and our own Heinz Doofenshmirtz find themselves in the ruined town of Danville, and immediately run into danger, but it is the looming number that haunts the city, the number that Candace had always hated the most...that seems to scare the tyrant more than anything.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A bit more info, another sewer scene, and oh my goodness, I am so excited for the next part. **

* * *

Phineas Flynn was a little worked up after that new revelation. He decided to walk around the hideout, noticing it was made up of the same bricks and stones from the sewers, but it didn't smell as bad. There were five rooms in total, the main room, the one Phineas Flynn was exploring in, had a large wooden table in the center of it, with fancy Victorian chairs. This was stolen, no doubt. They had a Macbook on the table, which Mathlete used to store information, access the internet (which was illegal in Danville) allowing him to buy certain objects and other such materials from eBay and Amazon. A ruined couch was leaning against the wall, Phineas assumed this was for comfort. Scattered papers, blueprints, and locked journals were scattered across the other wooden tables, provoking Phineas's curiosity. There was only one light in the room and it was no better than an average light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Phineas ventured through the door, left of the couch. In the next room, there were sleeping bags on the floor, bunk-beds parallel to each other, and pillows scattered across the floor. A candle light was the only light for this room, which was, no doubt, the area where the Rebellion slept. Phineas walked away from that room towards the door way parallel to the bedroom. He walked up to the door, only to notice this one was locked.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Seven said. "I keep it locked for a reason."

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"Perhaps we'll find out why later, won't we?" Seven stated, a bitter look in his eye.

"Oh," Phineas said. "The real you locked it then?"

"Yes," Seven laughed. "He wants me to open it when I remember."

"I'm assuming that room leads to the other three rooms?" asked Phineas. Seven nodded in reply. Bella sighed.

"There are important things we need in that backroom, Seven." she said.

"There is a good reason I locked it, and when I find out, I'll unlock it."

"That's what you said last time," Bella mumbled under her breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing,"

"So..." Ferb said, leaning forward a bit on the couch. "What's the plan?"

"We take you back to your dimension." Seven said.

"No!" Phineas shouted.

"You have any better idea? All you need to do is somehow cancel the plans to move," Seven said.

"You don't realize that we were moving today!" Ferb screeched.

"Today, three years ago," Mathlete said.

"Right," Ferb agreed.

"Well, that will be a bit of a problem." Seven said.

"Then what?" Ferb asked.

"We could find out what happened to Phineas Flynn of this dimension," Phineas offered. That's when all eyes stared at Phineas in shock. "It's just a suggestion."

"He disappeared three years ago." Mathlete said.

"Where was the last place someone saw him?" Phineas asked.

"I heard rumors someone saw him by the older Rebellion hideout." Seven said. "The one that was ambushed."

"We could go there," Phineas said. "Look for clues."

"No," Bella said. "The entire place is surrounded by Normbots."

"Well, that just means it'll be a little bit more exciting. It sure beats worrying around here all day." Ferb said. "What do you think, Perry?"

Perry chattered in agreement, which was followed by Phineas rolling his eyes, and Seven laughing.

"You should be ecstatic. You have a teal platypus that's actually a secret agent." he laughed.

"It wouldn't be funny if he was YOUR platypus."

"Maybe not," Seven agreed. "But I wouldn't hold it against him."

"When do we head out?" Dutch asked.

"Tonight, through the sewers. I'll give each of you walkie talkies, so if we need to separate, we'll still be in contact with each other. Codenames only, of course. The less suspicious, the better. The best thing we can do now is rest." Seven explained.

* * *

Phineas couldn't sleep that night, so many thoughts swarming through his mind, about Alternative-Phineas Flynn, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, New York, Seven, the bombing, the possible fact that he brought himself here rather than being brought here by someone else. Nothing was making sense. Alternative-Phineas Flynn was a criminal, according to Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who disappeared three years ago, according to the Rebellion, who was a genius, according to Seven. He wondered how Alternative-Phineas had dealt with his stepbrother's death, and Candace's...and Perry's. Suddenly, Phineas felt his heart ache for his other self. He leaned up, walking out of the bedroom, rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his palm. The main room looked so quiet, deserted, ominous. Phineas walked over to the stacks of paper and locked journals, he noticed a particular date on one of the stacks of paper, with a strange message underneath.

**AUGUST 1st 2013.**  
**Remember 8.1.13.**  
**Remember what they did.**  
**Remember why you're doing this.**  
**Remember it was all your fault.**  
**Remember you have to be the one to fix it.**

"What are you doing?" Phineas jumped, turning out to see Seven glaring at him irritated.

"Looking at the papers, like this one." Phineas gave the stack of papers to Seven. "It says Remember 8.1.13. Do you think its anything important?"

"Most likely." Seven said, looking at the ominous message. "I don't recall anything important, but I think it'll be best if we remember this for later." Seven placed the stack of papers onto the wooden table, walking back into the bedroom. "One more hour, then we head out."

Phineas followed Seven into the bedroom, snuggling into a sleeping bag. He didn't know how long he was waiting there, waiting to fall asleep, watching everyone else enjoying their dreamland, but after awhile he felt someone sneak up closely behind him.

"Phineas," Bella whispered. "Here's something you should know about Seven."

"Yeah?" Phineas whispered back.

"One, Seven lies. Two, if he's not, someone is going to die. Be careful around him."

Phineas blinked for some moments, before allowing sleep to take him away. He didn't get to sleep for long though, considering the fact that the Rebellion was to head out to the old hideout in less than 15 minutes. During a semi-dream, semi-nightmare, Phineas was jolted awake by Dutch, who told him to dress appropriately for the mission.

He was dressed in a black shirt which had gray shoulder pads that had belts attached to them that crossed Phineas' chest, attaching themselves to the hooks of Phineas' dark green cargo pants. Phineas' muddy, stinky shoes were replaced by tan boots that had iron at the toes, protecting Phineas' feet from injury, but making the boots a bit heavy. Ferb was dressed in a similar attire, but had a dark green jacket and X-Ray vision glasses that were disguised as sunglasses. Ferb did not have the shoulder pads either, and his pants were dark brown and his boots black.

The codenames given to Phineas, Ferb, and Perry was Scratch (for Phineas' bad habit of scratching his ear when he lies) Hush (Ferb's lack of speaking) and Teal (for Perry's skin-color...Phineas made an argument with Seven that, that was COMPLETELY racist, but Seven won the argument in the end).

Seven equipped the team with their own walkie-talkie, their own belt, plastic guns (this was to prevent the Normbots from detecting any metal), extra bullets, anesthetic, gas masks, along with a small First Aid Kit. Phineas' cast was wrapped in plastic, so the sewer waters wouldn't damage the cast. Seven also applied much needed information to both Phineas and Ferb.

"A Normbot has many ways to capture, knock out, and kill a human being such as ourselves. Its arms can stretch out over a mile, it can change its hands from clubs, clutches, blowtorches, and handcuffs. It can also release a type of poisonous gas which causes hallucinations, dehydration, migraines, and it can paralyze you, which gives the Normbot enough time to either capture you or kill you. The three ways you can destroy a Normbot is too rip the battery out of its chest, destroy the head completely, or smash it to bits. Any other way will injury it, but not completely destroy it. Normbots are also good at detecting metal, so stay away from any objects that would have more than forty-six percent metal in it. Also, if the Normbot has poisoned you, it is likely that the hallucinations will cause you to think that the Rebellion is the enemy, so don't think we will not attack you, but if we are poisoned, the best way to defend yourself if its a one-on-one fistfight is to punch your opponent between the eyes, punch their chest region, and kick the lower region as well. For blocking, cross your arms and make sure your face region is not injured. Ducking works as well. If your opponent has a gun, run in a zig-zag formation, and hide behind objects. Whatever you do, don't get shot...and please, don't shoot your opponent. The best thing to do is to knock your opponent, and you do so by hitting the back of their neck. Are we clear?" Seven stated, giving both boys a stern glare. Phineas and Ferb nodded, cocking their guns.

* * *

The Rebellion locked up the hideout before heading out through the holographic sewer wall, trudging on the sidewalk next to the slushing sewer water. The current seemed stronger than before, and the muddy waters were nearly above the sidewalks' level to the point where Phineas made a deduction that it was raining up on the surface. The Rebellion was in a straight line, starting with Seven, then Bella, followed by Mathlete, Dutch, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry.

"We're going to have to walk against the current, so make sure you do not slip, do not fall, and do not drag anyone behind you." Seven stated in a whispered tone.

Perry sighed, wondering if Doofenshmirtz escaped from that cage he had been locked in earlier, or if Heinz had found him and was using him for his evil purposes. Perry looked about, noticing the brick walls now had slime trailing down into the waters. Perry shivered in disgust, despite the fact he was a platypus. The mission at hand was to find Alternative-Phineas Flynn, but Perry started to believe that the mission would be a failure and many would be injured. If the Alternative-Phineas was a so-called genius than he would've been smart enough not to stay in one particular place, especially a place surrounded by Normbots. Perry took in a deep breath.

"What's up, Teal?" asked Ferb, looking over his shoulder a bit. Perry looked at the ground, stopping for only a moment.

"I'm guessing you're worried?" Perry nodded. "Don't worry, I am too, but Seven seems to know what he's doing, and you're an agent, right? I think we'll be okay." Perry smiled at the thought that Ferb was attempting to comfort him. He was proud to have such great owners.

"Okay," Seven said, as the group reached the waterfall that Phineas and "Jonathan" had fallen down from earlier.

Phineas noticed there was a ladder connected to the wall to the upper level. The waterfall was splashing all over the small group of bandits, not only soaking them, but making the floor under them extremely wet and slippery.

"Bella, take out your flashlight. We're going to climb up the ladder. Once we get up there, we're going to be fighting one hell of a current. None of you better slip, or you're screwed."

Bella pulled her dark, waterproof flashlight out of her belt, flipping the switch, which created a bright light. Seven squinted, looking back at the light, only to back at the rushing water and copper ladder. Seven grabbed a hold of the ladder, climbing his way up the upper level of the sewers, pushing against the smelly, disgusting, shit filled current. As Seven reached the upper level, he quickly turned, reaching for Bella, who clutched unto Seven's bony arm. Strangely enough, Seven pulled Bella up to the second level with much ease. The walls were narrow yet again, so Bella had to head forward into the darkness as Seven helped the rest of the crew onto the upper level.

"How can you be so strong?" Phineas gasped. "You look anorexic."

"Fast metabolism," Seven said, quickly brushing away the subject.

At that moment, Phineas remembered Bella's words. _Seven lies, and if he's not lying, someone will die_. Phineas gulped, wondering if Seven was telling the truth or just casually lying. Phineas wondered if Seven had been lying the entire time...which was more than likely since the two first met when Seven was Jonathan.

Walking across the muddy waters brought back a familiar feeling of helplessness, a feeling of dying, a feeling of terrible, aching anxiety for Phineas Flynn. He wondered where the abandoned Rebellion hideout was...wondering how far it was...how long Phineas would have to be encased in this terrible darkness, with Ferb behind him and Dutch in front. He hoped he didn't miss a step, or slip, or...or...

"Stop breathing so harshly," Dutch said. "You're freaking me out."

"S-Sorry..." Phineas mumbled.

"Phineas is claustrophobic," Ferb replied. "Small places freak him out. Especially in dark places."

"Why?" Mathlete asked.

"Should I tell 'em, Phin?" asked Ferb. Phineas nodded, forgetting it was dark, wanting to hear the others voices, to help fight away the fears.

"Uh-Uh, yes..."

"Phineas' biological dad became alcoholic and abusive when Phineas was two years old. He had a tendency to throw Phineas into the back of the trunk and leave him there for days, weeks even, and one time almost set it on fire." Ferb explained.

"Ouch..." Dutch said.

"Yeah," Phineas muttered. "Not pleasant."

"Well," Seven said. "This isn't the trunk. Just focus on other things."

"I'll try," Phineas breathed. "How long will we be walking?"

"Thirty minutes. We have to get into downtown Danville."

Phineas took in a deep breath, awaiting for the horrors of what was to come to be unleashed in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A filler chapter, sadly, but I hope a good one. Next chapter will be full of awesomeness. **


	11. The Hideout and the Yellow House

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to go this way...In a world cut off from our own, the Tri-State Area is a desolate slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A world where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped there. They are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, and our own Heinz Doofenshmirtz find themselves in the ruined town of Danville, and immediately run into danger, but it is the looming number that haunts the city, the number that Candace had always hated the most...that seems to scare the tyrant more than anything.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS ISN'T A FILLER, IT HAS MUCH NEEDED INFORMATION FOR THE STORYLINE...Plus action. Things are starting to take a turn for the worst...or perhaps the better?**

* * *

Silence fell while darkness only grew after Seven announced how long it would take the Rebellion to reach the old hideout. Seven demanded that Bella save the battery for the flashlight for the trip back to the hideout; it was darkness from there. Phineas, yearning for sound, kept silent, feeling that he didn't have the right to "step into the spotlight" and speak out. He could hear the sucks and gasps of everyone's breathing, along with squishy, gurgling sounds as they stomped in and out of the mucky sewer waters. It felt as if this lasted hours upon hours, driving Phineas mad, as his eyes began to lie to him. What were those strange shapes forming in front of him? Could that be Dutch? ...Wait, that couldn't be Dutch, Dutch was in front of him...

The group came to a startling halt.

"Hm?" Phineas mumbled.

"We're getting close. Stay silent until I give the signal. Codenames only, alright? I can't even believe I let you break that rule earlier," Seven rambled. Seven slowly trudged forward, putting his arm backwards. He hoped that Bella understood that he wanted the rest of the group to stay behind for the moment. Thankfully, she did.

Seven stopped in his tracks as he began to hear the static, buzzing sounds of the Normbots near by. Damn hearing aids helped and hurt. Seven slowly placed his mask back on his face. What? You thought Seven left it behind? I never mentioned it? Well, excuse me, he never leaves it behind.

Seven took in a deep breath, as he slowly reached for his gun. Seven leaned forward against the wall. The old hideout was at an intersection in the sewers. Four tunnels connected, creating an oval. The Normbots stood at each tunnel, backs against the dark, menacing hallways, facing the strange round space. Seven began to formulate a plan inside his head. Two Normbots per tunnel, which was eight Normbots in total. There was only seven (ha!) rebels and eight Normbots...someone was going to work extra hard tonight.

Seven beckoned the group, who slowly walked behind Seven, taking similar positions.

"Eight of them, seven of us," Seven whispered. "Bella, you can handle two, right? I've got to make sure those two don't die of exhaustion."

Bella nodded, taking out her gun.

"Here's the plan. Dutch and I get these two in front of us, Mathlete and Teal get the ones to the left, Scratch and Hush get the ones to the right, and Bella? You get those two in front of these. On three, we'll charge."

Phineas took in a deep breath as he shakily slid his gun out of his belt pocket.

"One...

two...

three!"

Seven immediately cocked his gun, took aim, and fired the Normbot in the head. As the Normbot flailed about, Dutch quickly followed, tackling his Normbot to the ground, literally ripping the metal chest off the Normbot.

Dutch grabbed the battery, smashing it on the floor. Bella rushed after Seven, who had ripped the arms out of his Normbot, finishing it off by chucking the battery to the side. Mathlete and Teal rushed to the right of the giant oval towards their targeted Normbots. As the Normbots raced towards them, Teal bent low and did a kick-flip in the air, smashing his Normbot against the wall, and shooting Mathlete's Normbot's head as well.

Mathlete threw his nearly dead Normbot to the ground, cutting the wires around the Normbot's battery, disabling the glowing lime green battery. Phineas and Ferb followed. With Ferb's instructions, Phineas bashed his Normbots' head in, specifically instructed to avoid the iron clutches. Phineas, while ripping the battery out of his Normbot, always told Ferb when his Normbot decided to make another move, so Ferb could avoid being injured in anyway.

Ferb was able to throw his Normbot to the ground, with Phineas's help, who already finished his off, and together they ripped out the battery. All of this happened in a single moment.

As the teams battled their enemies, Bella was having trouble avoiding the two Normbots, who kept attacking one after the one. Before Bella could destroy at least one of the Normbots, a green gaseous smoke went up in Bella's face, who accidentally breathed in the poison.

"**_No!_**" Seven shouted, noticing Bella's defeat. Instead of leaving Bella to hallucinate, the Normbots did something quite different. They grabbed Bella's paralyzed body and flew out of the sewers in defeat.

"**_GET BACK HERE_**!" Seven screamed at the Normbots. No luck. Those two robots were long gone, and so was Bella. "_Damn it_!"

"What do we do?" Mathlete asked, wiping his dirty hands on his pants.

"Continue with the mission," Seven said, bitterly. "Collect the much needed information, then we can head out to find Bella."

"Where's the hideout?" Phineas asked, helping Ferb up from the ground.

"Here," Dutch said. He bent low to the ground, knocking on the hard, slimy, concrete floor. Dutch gestured the team to walk far from the oval floor. A couple of turning gears were heard, and the oval floor slowly began to open.

"It's a chute..." Ferb breathed. Dutch nodded. As the chute opened, sewer water began dripping down into the abandoned hideout. The next thing Phineas noticed was a part of the floor began moving upwards, then the next part, higher than before, and once more until a staircase leading down to the abandoned Rebellion hideout was formed.

Stretching his arms, Seven began walking down the stairs, gesturing the Rebellion to follow him. Perry sighed. He picked up Bella's flashlight; flicking the switch so a bright light beamed out of the small machine, following Seven down the omnious concerete stairs.

Entering the abandoned Rebellion hideout was like entering an Eypgtian pyramind, you really didn't know what to expect. There were piles of different colored, dusty boxes across the hideout. Wooden tables had old papers and other such knickknacks like screwdrivers and guns scattered about them. On one of the wooden tables there was a small knickknack that caught the attention of Phineas James Flynn. He walked over to the peculier item, noticing how it didn't fit the scenary that well.

"What's a toy train doing here?" asked Phineas, picking up the small, dark green toy.

"Hm?" said Seven, walking over to where Phineas was standing.

"I'm just wondering what a toy's doing here? It seems so...out of place."

"May I see it?" asked Seven. Phineas nodded, handing over the train to Seven. Seven looked at it, intrigued, flipping it around, checking it over, when he saw a name that he never thought he would see written on the toy.

"Property of Heinz Doofenshmirtz..." Seven said outloud.

"What's that doing here?" Mathlete asked.

"No idea," Seven said. "Did any of you happen to grab this three years ago?"

Mathlete and Dutch shook their heads.

"Maybe it was Alternative-Phineas?" suggested Ferb.

"That could be a possiblity," Seven admitted. "But we don't know for sure."

"Where do you think we should go then? Phineas clearly isn't here, and this place gives me the creeps. You know how this place gives me nightmares."

"I agree," Seven said. "We need to make a plan, and find Bella before Heinz decides to execute her the same way he executed Gretchen."

"Gretchen?" asked Phineas, recalling the timid Fireside Girl.

"Yes," Mathlete said. "Gretchen, she was the traitor. Spilled her guts to Heinz, Heinz ambushed us, we retreated, but not after our leader, Irving, and Django died. It was terrifying. After that, Heinz threw Gretchen in the Underground Prison...then publicly executed her by burning her at the stake."

"What?" Phineas screeched. Burning someone at the stake...that was torture.

"He treated her like the witch she was, she deserved anyhow." Dutch muttered. There was a long moment of silence before Seven broke it by rolling his eyes and mumbling under his breath.

Seven grabbed the toy train and placed it in his belt, as Perry scanned the abandoned hideout a bit more. Nothing too suspicious. Just empty boxes, and old clothing.

"Where should we go now?" asked Phineas.

"Where do you think?" Seven glared.

"...The Alternative Flynn-Fletcher house? There could be more clues."

"...You are seriously bent on finding your other," Seven grumbled. "Jeez, you are a pain in the ass. Whatever, let's go. It's not too far from here."

* * *

After yet another travel in the mucky sewers, what was left of the Rebellion climbed out of the chute on Maple Drive. Phineas looked to see his old house, which was similar to the one back home, except it was abandoned, like most of the places Alternative-Phineas had been to.

"We should look for clues. Who knows, we might find a letter Alternative-Phineas wrote for someone to find him?" Phineas said. Seven sighed.  
"And if we don't? What if this is just a big waste of our time and Bella is dead?"

"We've got to try, and we won't be slow." Phineas said.

Phineas helped Ferb, Perry, Dutch, and Mathlete out of the chute. Phineas gulped, wondering why the Flynn-Fletcher house was the only house not made from titanium. He slowly walked into the alternative Flynn-Fletcher backyard. The grass had begun an odd teal color, the oak tree that once stood so proudly had been cut and was nothing more than a stump, and the windows of the household were shattered.

"What happened..." Phineas wondered out loud.

"What do you think?" Dutch asked rhetorically. Phineas sighed.

The Rebellion entered the household, stepping on the broken glass from the screen door. Glass cups, plates, and mugs had been shattered, curtains torn, and papers scattered. When Phineas observed more closely, he noticed that these specific papers were divorce papers. The walking polygon felt his heart drop for his other. Poor Alternative-Phineas...the first dimension Phineas wondered how Alternative-Phineas coped.

"Hey guys," Mathlete said. "The door to the basement is unlocked. You wanna check it out?"

Seven nodded, gesturing Phineas to follow.

"Hush, Teal, Dutch, stay up here and watch out for Normbots. Scratch, Mathlete, come with me." Seven instructed.

Seven, Phineas, and Mathlete walked down the stairs into the basement, looking around for anything suspicious. Phineas noted that the basement has small little 7s all over the walls as well, which the triangular boy found strange due to the fact that the citizens of Danville certainly couldn't have come down here just to graffiti a symbol they liked.

The basement was eerily similar to the one back in the "First" Dimension as well...except for a few, shall we say, minor things. There was a...pod? A glass pod with blue liquid inside of it. Next to the pod was metal tables with iron clutches, paperwork that had been scribbled on, and pills upon pills with I.V equipment.

"What was going on here?" Mathlete breathed. Seven shrugged, looking just as shocked as the other two boys.

"I have absolutely no idea..." Seven mumbled, mouth agape and eyes wide. "Mathlete, Phineas. Go upstairs, I need to check things out...by myself."

"Why?" asked Phineas.

"I'm in charge, and I think your safety might be in danger. Go back upstairs."

So, Phineas and Mathlete did, silently wondering what thoughts were rushing around in Seven's mind.

"Where's Seven?" asked Ferb when Phineas and Mathlete reached the main floor.

"Still in the basement. He wants to check something out by himself..." Phineas answered without missing a beat.

"What do we do now?" Dutch asked.

"You guys, I don't know," Phineas said. "But I'm going upstairs to check out Alternative-Phineas's room."

Without answering Phineas, the boys watched as Phineas walked up the nearly broken stairs to the second floor of the abandoned yellow house. Phineas walked down the hallway, eyes immediately set upon the doorway with a sign that said "BE WARNED: LOTS OF FUN AHEAD!" Phineas chuckled.

The redheaded teen walked towards the door, turning the doorknob, and opening it to reveal a dusty, old bedroom. Everything was covered in dust, and there were no footsteps or any sign that anyone had been in this room for years. Three years, probably.

Phineas let out a cough as he entered the room, which was overall the same as his room back at home, except there were no inventions to be found, the beds had been stripped of what they had been, and the closets were empty. Vacated. Packed. Alternative-Phineas packed his things and left...that much was obvious. Phineas sat down Alternative-Phineas's dusty bed, when he noticed he was sitting on a book.

Phineas sat up quickly, grabbing the book underneath his butt. He realized it wasn't a book, but a journal. Alternative-Phineas's journal.

Phineas, although he had his doubts, began to think that this journal could be the key as to where Alternative-Phineas Flynn was. He MUST of left his journal here for a reason, because no fool would leave their journal before they went missing in action. Phineas sucked in the dusty air, hoping that his guess was right.

Hoping that the journal was the key to finding Alternative-Phineas Flynn.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter (or couple of chapters) will be (a) flashback(s) sequence(s). Yep, indeed, you're going to find out what happened to Alternative-Phineas in the next chapter. Huzzah! **


	12. Mistakes, Guilt, and Hatred

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to go this way...In a world cut off from our own, the Tri-State Area is a desolate slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A world where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped there. They are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, and our own Heinz Doofenshmirtz find themselves in the ruined town of Danville, and immediately run into danger, but it is the looming number that haunts the city, the number that Candace had always hated the most...that seems to scare the tyrant more than anything.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I didn't update in a week, I was vacationing in California, and I did come up with good ideas for stories and such. Also, in two weeks, I'm going to College, so I won't be able to update as much, but oh well, what can you do? **

**THIS CHAPTER IS A FLASHBACK SEQUENCE THAT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT! I cried a little bit while writing it. **

* * *

Phineas slowly opened the journal and began to read the sequence of events that lead to Heinz's downward spiral and Alternative-Phineas's escape...

* * *

_Hi, my name's Phineas James Flynn, and...I'm stuck in the sewers right now, with no food, no water, nothing. Hell, I'm writing this with my blood. Heinz Doofenshmirtz has become the leader of the Tri-State Area...and it's all my fault. You want me to explain? Well, this is how it started..._

* * *

_**The Tri-State Area, Danville, Illinois, Three Years Ago...In the Second Dimension...**_

* * *

Phineas James Flynn was the happiest boy on Earth, even if the happiness had lasted only a mere moment. Finally, after all their hard work, after all they had put into this invention, Phineas and Ferb finally made something that actually worked...and was pretty cool! A skateboard that could transform into rollerskates. If that wasn't cool, Phineas didn't know what was.

Summer vacation was just starting and Phineas never knew a breakthrough could feel this good. The boys were just about ready to test drive their lovely invention in the backyard when Linda Flynn-Fletcher walked in. She wasn't very pleased to see the invention and scolded and screamed at Phineas, who screamed right back until Linda took away their invention and grounded them for five months.

Yes, five months. Over what, you ask? Over making an invention without their dearest mother's permission. Linda Flynn-Fletcher had anxiety problems and seeing her poor boys making such ridiculous contraptions drove her mad. Phineas, who had put nearly everything he had into the invention, ranted on and on to his stepbrother about his wretched mother. Ferb wasn't choosing sides, understanding Phineas's pain, but also understanding Linda's anxiety, and had nothing to say in return to Phineas.

After a week had passed, Phineas James Flynn decided enough was enough. He was tired of sitting in his bedroom, tired of sulking, tired of Linda's scolding, so sick and tired of everything.

"Ferb," Phineas mumbled.

"Yeah?" Ferb replied, scratching the sheets on his bed.

"Why should we have to sit here and do nothing all summer?" Phineas said. "I, for one, am starting to get bored, and boredom is something which I will not put! The first thing they are going to ask us when we get back to school is what did we do over the summer! I mean, no school for three months, our lives should be a rollercoaster! And I mean a good rollercoaster, not like that one at the state fair. I am not going to stay in this bedroom sulking all day, I am going out to do something great! Heck, I might even build a rollercoaster myself, and no one in this household is going to stop me! So, Ferb, you with me?" Phineas opened the window next to his bed, reaching his hand out towards Ferb. Ferb nodded, grabbing Phineas's hand.

"Good," Phineas said. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today."

That is when the downward spiral began. After Phineas and Ferb ran away from the yellow building they called home, they wandered about downtown Danville on a rainy Monday. Umbrellas amongst the sidewalks, workers with suitcases rushed into the streets screaming out for a taxi, and the rain would never end. Because of the weather and the sickening fog, Ferb lead Phineas into a tall, purple building that said "HEINZ INCORPORATED" in a large font across the building.

Phineas dried his wet hair with his jacket as Ferb counted the cash in his hands.

"We only have forty dollars and seventy-five cents. We need more money if we plan to run far away."

"What's your plan?" asked Phineas.

"Stealing?"

"No. We'd be beggars on the streets!"

"It's better to do that than to do nothing..."

As the boys went back and forth on ideas, the stepbrothers didn't notice a elderly man popping out of the elevator, notebook in hand, scratching his nose in irritation.

"This is the perfect time to gather some inspiration," the man mumbled to himself.

"Oh, great," Ferb mumbled. "A pharmacist. He's probably going to start asking us about our health."

"Let's skedaddle," Phineas conquered. The boys shook off the water from their jackets as they made way to the front door, only to be spotted by the so-called pharmacist.

"Hey, you two, what are you doing here?" he asked. Phineas and Ferb stopped dead in their tracks.

"...Uh-mmm-uh..." Phineas began to stutter, not knowing what on earth to say.

"We're...uh...travelers!" Ferb said.

"Oh, quit lying." the pharmacist crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Should we tell him the truth?" Phineas whispered to Ferb, a desperate look in his eyes.

"...I guess..." Ferb shrugged. Phineas sighed, turning around to face the pharmacist.

"My name's Phineas, and that's my brother Ferb. We've...uhh...we've...left our home because we had-we had limited resources. We're inventors. Ask for anything and we'll invent it." Phineas lied straight through his teeth.

True, the boys were inventors, but they never actually built anything worth selling. If it succeeded, it would break or go haywire, if it didn't...well then...they had to move on.

"You're inventors?!" the pharmacist squealed joyfully. "I'm an inventor too! My name's Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" Heinz and Phineas shook hands, giving each other fake smiles. "I'm currently working on an invention called the Other Dimensioninator!"

"Wow..." Phineas said. "...Other Dimensions?"

"Yes!" Heinz said. "Here, I have to put this useless junk in my car, and then I'll bring you two up into my apartment so we can have a little chat. Oh, by the way, I have an enemy who likes to come in and trash my stuff, so be out and about looking for him."

* * *

"How did you discover all of this?" Phineas asked in awe.

"I read a book. Can you believe what amazing things books have done to the universe?" Heinz said.

"That theory hurts my brain..." Ferb said, rubbing his temples.

"If it's any consolation, Dr. D," Phineas said. "Maybe Ferb and I can test out that theory...you know, with your, uhm, inator."

"That would be fantastic. I think we are going to get along great."

* * *

Going back and forth from the yellow house to Heinz Incorporated had become easy after the fifth or sixth time. The boys discovered a pattern each day, Candace would leave to hang out with the hispanic girl (that Phineas had a crush on) next door, Linda and Lawrence would fight, and leave for work. There would be a three hour gap before Candace would come home, so that was the time Phineas and Ferb took the train to downtown Danville and met up with Heinz at the train station. Heinz often bought treats for the boys and they would end up working on (and perfecting) the Other-Dimensioninator for the entire three hours until they would ride the train back to the suburbs and ride their bicycles to the yellow house on Maple Drive.

As the days passed, Linda and Lawrence's fights became more devasting than before, and soon the two stopped talking. Linda would scream at Lawrence for not watching the boys and Lawrence would call out Linda's paranoia and anxiety. Phineas would block out the fights and Ferb would attempt to calm down Phineas, who would retaliate with icy words.

What made the situation even worse was the fact that Phineas and Ferb discovered who Heinz's "enemy" was...and that was Perry! Perry worked for this secret organization called the Organization Without a Cool Acryonm (OWCA) and the boss of the organization, Francis Monogram, warned Phineas and Ferb about Heinz's evil doings, but to the boys...Heinz wasn't doing anything particularly evil.

Monogram had given the boys a chance to be mindwiped in order to keep Perry, but Phineas, who felt betrayed, and Ferb, who wanted to keep helping Heinz, declined the mindwipe and Perry was taken away from the boys the day after.

When you think things couldn't get worse...they did. Lawrence and Linda began to fill out paperwork in order to get a divorce and Lawrence wanted to take Ferb back to the United Kingdom with him. The boys couldn't take the news and they decided to permantly run away to Heinz Incorporated.

* * *

"How's the Other Dimensioninator?" Heinz asked, noticing the boys were building in complete silence.

"Good." Phineas said in a flat tone.

"What's wrong, triangle?" asked Heinz. Phineas sighed.

"Just thinking about the family, what I'm going to do from here, etc. I really have no idea anymore..." Phineas explained.

"Well, once the Other-Dimensioninator starts working, maybe everyone in the Tri-State Area will recongize my genius, and I'll be elected Mayor. You two can be my little co-workers, whatta say?"

"Your genius? We're the ones doing all of the work." Ferb said.

"Depends," Phineas said. "I want half of the credit, alright?" Heinz nodded.

"Deal!"

* * *

It was quite simple to make Heinz be noticed in the entire Tri-State Area. The first thing the boys did was lure Roger Doofenshmirtz off to a "vacation" (prison) in "Amsterdam" (Russia) to be "praised as the best Mayor ever" (thrown in jail for being a homosexual). The second thing the boys do was create their Rollerskates-Skateboard under Heinz Doofenshmirtz's name and the invention became the next, big, mainstream thing to own.

Ferb also took it upon himself to teach Heinz how to act and Heinz became the next big movie star. Everyone loved Heinz so much that when Heinz ran for Mayor, he was elected in a heartbeat. It was amazing how Phineas and Ferb discovered Capitalism bending in their favor. Heinz was everywhere on the ads, billboards, commercials, memes, he was becoming the most famous man since Chuck Norris.

After Heinz was elected mayor of Danville, Phineas politely asked Heinz if he could arrest Linda and Lawrence so he could interrogate them both, and hopefully through fear, force them into marriage again. Heinz allowed Phineas to do so.

As Phineas was stacking papers on Heinz's desk, he noticed in a glass case was a green-ish, brown-ish toy train. Phineas blinked. Wouldn't it be cool if he and Ferb could build a lifesize model of that train? Heinz always went on and on and on about how much he loved that toy train. Maybe Phineas could take it for a couple of days and use it to rebuild a larger one for Heinz Doofenshmirtz? That could be possible. Phineas gently opened the glass case and grabbed the toy train, stuffing it into his pocket before heading out to arrest Linda and Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher.

He had no idea what on earth he had just done.

* * *

**_"WHERE'S MY TRAIN?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS CHOOCHOO?!"_**

* * *

Heinz's kindness had started to deteriorate, and Phineas had forgotten about the life-size train, and had forgotten about the toy train in its entirety. Heinz began to bicker to Phineas and Ferb, snapping at them for doing the smallest mistakes on the Other-Dimensioninator, and ordered them to forget the Other-Dimensioninator all together and create titanium cages and cells.

Heinz didn't mention to Phineas or Ferb why he wanted them to make titanium cages and cells, so the boys went along with it without questions. They had to build five cages per day and when August started coming around, Heinz cancelled school in Danville in order for Phineas and Ferb to continue building the cages.

By December, 800 cages and cells were built. When the boys finished each cell, they were told to bring it into the basement under Heinz Incorporated, but the basement was too small and they had break down the walls and expand the basement as much as possible. By doing this the basement now collided with the sewers.

Heinz began arresting any citizen who protested, any women, and random citizens who weren't doing anything at all. He also started sending children off to labor camps because they were (quote on quote) "too annoying to deal with". Phineas was becoming outraged.

"Why are you doing this?! What's the point?!" Phineas screamed.

"I want to see this city feel the same suffering I do!" Heinz screamed back.

"You're a lunatic!" yelled Phineas.

"You're one to talk. You ran away with a mad scientist!"

"Screw you!"

As citizens piled up in the titanium cells and prisons in the basement, Phineas packed his clothes and an empty notebook.

"Why are you packing a notebook?" Ferb asked.

"Emergency," Phineas replied.

* * *

When Candace opened the door to see Phineas and Ferb, she wanted to scream, to cry, and to yelp for joy.

"What are you doing here?" Candace asked.

"...We need a home," Phineas muttered.

"Do you have any idea what happened to Mom and Dad since you've been gone?" Candace said, putting her hand on her hip. Phineas and Ferb shook their hands. "Executed! They were executed!"

Phineas felt the blood drain from his face as he stared into the cold eyes of his sister. Ferb took in a shuttered breath. As sister stared into her brother and stepbrother's eyes she felt anger and pity.

"Look," Candace said, breaking the silence. "If you guys want to live here, I'm going to need your help."

"With?" asked Phineas.

"A project."

* * *

When Candace said "a project", Phineas James Flynn had, had no idea that she meant something entirely different. While Phineas and Ferb had been living with Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Candace had rounded up a ragtag team of acquaintances and friends called "The Rebellion". It consisted of Isabella, Gretchen, Django, Irving, Buford, Baljeet, and other Fireside Girls. Candace was the rightfully elected leader of the Rebellion, and the Rebellion didn't take kindly to Phineas and Ferb. There were harsh words, pushing and shoving, out-right ignoring them, and assigning them to kitchen duty.

The boys had to follow three simple rules (according to the Rebellion)

1. Don't talk

2. Don't touch anything

3. If you break the first two rules, we'll break your face.

And they followed the rules gratefully.

* * *

The Rebellion slowly started warming up to the boys, especially when Phineas was optimistic about kitchen duty and discussed ideas with Ferb about how to free the citizens in the Underground Prison. Isabella and Phineas also discussed ideas, and mutual respect was formed.

On a day that was no different than any other day, the Rebellion would find itself torn apart bit by bit. Phineas and Ferb were working in the kitchen (wearing humiliating aprons and hats), Candace was forming a plan, Baljeet was taking notes, Isabella was practicing her fighting skills, Buford was rebelling the Rebellion, The Fireside Girls were working out, and Irving and Django were standing guard. No one took a second moment to think about where Gretchen was. No one knew that these strange robots would ambush the Rebellion from the ceiling. No one would've guessed it...and yet it happened.

Flashes across the dark hideout, lasers shot out from every direction, small (yet malicious) talk was made. Phineas and Ferb were thrown into a titanium cage and the Rebellion lost the Fireside Girls, Django, Irving, and Candace in battle. It had been a heart-wretching day...and it was only going to get worse.

* * *

When Phineas James Flynn awoke, he found himself in a small, strange cell. Phineas looked up to see the numbers 784 carved on the titanium walls. He took in a shuddered breath...what was he going to do?

* * *

Many days passed. No one had come to the cell, no one brought food, no water, no beds, no windows, no daylight. Nothing. Phineas hadn't drank or ate anything for seven days. He was living on saliva and fat now. He did, however, figure out that Ferb was in the cell next to him. They spoke to each other using Morse code, telling each other of their conditions and new information (if there was any). Despite the conditions, Phineas was glad that he could still speak to his stepbrother, oblivious to the situation to come.

* * *

The cell door opened for the first time since Phineas had woken up in cell 784, basking Phineas with bright light. Standing in front of the door was Heinz Doofenshmirtz with a malicious smirk.

"Running away? Really? Are you that stupid to defy me?!" Heinz growled.

"...I did what I did cause you were hurting people..." Phineas mumbled.

"Why should you care what I decide to do with people? I'm the one who gave you freedom!" Heinz shouted.

"Because," Phineas muttered weakly. "It's not right. You are no different than Adolf Hitler..." Heinz grabbed Phineas by the collar of his shirt, glaring at him with wild eyes.

"Say that again!" Heinz screamed.

"You are just like Adolf Hitler!" Phineas screamed back. Heinz dropped Phineas on the concrete floor.

"No matter," Heinz laughed. "You are going to be punished whether you sit and sulk or defy me."

"How could you make my situation worse than it already is?" Phineas retaliated. "Executing me would be Christmas right now..."

"Oh no," Heinz cackled. "I'm not going to execute you..."

The blood drained from Phineas's face as he felt his heart quicken.

"No," Heinz laughed. "Just your stepbrother, that's all, and I'll make sure the death is slow and as excruciating as possible..."

"**_NO!_**" Phineas screamed, attempting to get up from the floor, only to be pushed down by a...robot?!

"Phineas Flynn, this is Norm. He'll be making sure you don't go anywhere. He's one of my original creations." Heinz said.

"Hello, nice to meet you," said Norm, holding the struggling Phineas down on the concrete.

"**_NO! NO! NOO!_**" Phineas screamed bloody murder.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you have front row seats to this wonderful event." Heinz said.

Phineas screamed, tears running down his cheeks, struggling to get out of Norm's death grip. Why?! Why did he have to make that stupid invention?!

"Master," Norm said. "When will be Ferb Fletcher's execution?"

"Ten minutes," Heinz said.

"_**NOOOOOO!**_" Phineas screamed.

* * *

Ferb had mixed feelings, that's all he knew. He had mixed feelings as he closed his eyes and didn't do anything to change the situation...

* * *

Norm pulled Phineas's head up as two Normbots dragged a struggling Ferb up to his stepbrother. Heinz looked over to the bawling Phineas.

"Would somebody shut him up?" Heinz growled. Norm punched Phineas in the stomach and Phineas took in a gasping breath. Heinz smiled wickedly.

"Now," Heinz chuckled. "How shall we do this?" Heinz looked over to Phineas.

"I know, how about _you_ decide what will we do first?" Phineas stared at Heinz aghast, mouth agape.

"No..." the redhead child whispered.

"It was worth asking," Heinz said with a shrug. "Normbots, tear the green haired freak limb by limb."

"**_NOOOO!_**!" Phineas screeched as the Normbots yanked an arm, another arm, Ferb's legs from his body. Puddles of blood poured onto the concrete floor where Phineas stared, bloodstained, at the terrible sight.

"And when you're done with that, bring him to my laboratory..." Heinz laughed as the Normbots dragged what was left of Ferb and his body parts away from the wretched prison.

* * *

It had been another week of dark, loneliness, but this time, there was no Morse Code, no whispers, no hope. There was a empty feeling of helplessness, and Phineas assumed that the feeling was something similar to suicidal depression. He wanted to kill himself...no...he wanted to kill Heinz. He wanted to see Heinz suffer the same way he did. Phineas curled his hands into fists as he leaned against the titanium, bloodied wall.

The cell door opened yet again, Phineas hoped Heinz was going to announce his execution. Instead Heinz was holding a tray full of food, a hamburger, fries, and a shake. Phineas stared at Heinz wearily.

"I don't want you to die just yet..." Heinz gently placed the tray on the floor. "Eat up."

Phineas took in a shuddered breath as he stared at Heinz.

"Go on, I didn't do anything to it." Heinz said.

Phineas's stomach growled as he stared at the food. He gave up ideas of sedatives, poison, or other such things. It didn't matter anyway, he already lost everything that was important to him. Phineas crawled over to where the tray was, picked up the hamburger and ate greedily. The hamburger had been cooked recently and was quite juicy. He finished the hamburger in three minutes, ate the fries in less time, and downed the shake. As he did so, he noticed Heinz's smirk turned into a wild, malicious smile.

"It's poison, isn't it?" Phineas guessed.

"Oh no," Heinz said. "It's not poison. It's just your stepbrother."

Coughing. All Phineas knew was that he was bent over shoving his hand down his throat, attempting throw up the...the...disgusting...meal! Phineas coughed and hacked, lurching up the entire meal onto the concrete floor.

"Why would you do that?!" Phineas cried, deep, shuddering breaths between each word.

"I got bored." Heinz stated, picking up the tray, laughing at the pathetic sight that Phineas James Flynn had become.

* * *

He had been plotting for some time now. It had been seven weeks and he couldn't think rationally. He didn't give a shit what happened to him, but he swore that he would do anything in his power to kill that jackass that ruled the Tri-State Area. Then again, he should've been blaming himself for this, after all, it was him who ran away from home, who had ran into Heinz, who trusted Heinz. It was all his fault. Perhaps after killing Heinz he would kill himself, that seemed to be the most reasonable idea out of all of them.

Phineas smirked as he heard the cell door clicked. Norm had been regularly checking up on Phineas, because, even though Norm was Heinz's creation, he had been just as neglected by Heinz as Phineas or any other inmate in the Underground Prison. Despite Norm's pity for Phineas, Phineas had to kill Norm in order for him to escape. After all, one cannot simply be vengeful in an underground prison.

As the cell door opened, Phineas hid in the shadows, watching every move the robot made.

"Hello? Phineas? I've come to bring you some bread and butter." Norm said. Norm looked around, not noticing Phineas hiding in the shadows. He stepped into the cell room, only for the door to shut behind him and feeling gun in his pocket disappear.

"Phineas?" Norm said.

Phineas aimed the gun at Norm's head, pulling the trigger without missing a beat. Norm fell to the ground as Phineas opened the robot's chest. Phineas grabbed the squirrel running around in Norm's chest, throwing it to the ground, and stomping on it. Double checking to see if the squirrel was dead, Phineas stretched his arms only to hear a hissing sound. He turned his head to see a pale, yellow liquid leaking from Norm's broken body and sparks flying from Norm's chest. Before Phineas could react, a couple of the sparks landed in the liquid, quickly turning into red flames, spreading about the floor. Phineas noticed he had dropped his gun during his ambush, and flames were spreading around the gun. Phineas bent low, grabbing the gun, only for a flame to lick his face and burn left cheek.

Phineas screamed, cocked the gun, and opened the unlocked door of Cell 784. Phineas turned to see the sewer tunnel a few feet in front of him. The only thing standing in his way was Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"My, my, my," Heinz said. "What a clever boy you are." Phineas glared at Heinz.

* * *

"Move," Phineas ordered.

"I don't take orders from a kid, especially you, Phineas Flynn." Heinz said. Without replying and certainly without hesitation, Phineas aimed his gun at Heinz's eyeball and pulled the trigger.

"**_AGH! MY EYE!_**" Heinz screamed, collapsing to the ground in pain.

"I would shoot your brain, but then that would be painless," Phineas said, looking down upon the tyrannical dictator. "Cry, you stupid pig, and remember me."

As Phineas looked down the sewer tunnel, despite the pain he felt on his burned cheek, he cracked a smirk.

* * *

First Dimension Phineas looked up from the notebook, holding back tears.

"Oh my god," he mumbled. "Phineas, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm hoping some people are connecting the dots now. Anyway, yeeeaaahh, excuse me for the gory chapter, it was much needed though. The next chapter will be up shortly and things are gonna get fawksome *smiles excitedly* P.S I should warn you readers that this story (or its sequel) doesn't exactly have a happy ending. It's going to be bittersweet, but not happy-dappy. Just warning you. **


	13. The Ambush

**Things were never meant to be this way...in a town cut off from the rest of the world, the Tri-State Area is a desolated slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A town where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped here. We are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. We have nothing. There are...rumors, however, about this mysterious number, which some people claim to be an idea, an army, or a God that's been resurrecting the rebellion, and attempting to take control away from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's name is Seven, but no one really knows what it is...**

**Author's Note: Yes, I know! Short chapter, but the chapter that follows will be sickeningly epic!**

* * *

Phineas closed the journal, placing it back on the dusty bed, staring at the wooden floor in defeat. /Where are you?/ Phineas thought. Maybe Alternative-Phineas did die of exhaustion after escaping. Phineas sighed.

"**_PHINEAS FLYNN, GET DOWN HERE NOW_**!" came a harsh voice. Phineas immediately stood on his feet, rushing down the stairs into the broken kitchen where Mathlete, Ferb, Perry, Dutch, and Seven stood.

"You were up there for a long while. Care to share?" asked Seven. Phineas shook his head.

"I was looking around a lot, I didn't see much." Phineas lied. Seven rolled his eyes.

"Well, you looking around like that definitely costs us time. We need to start heading out to Heinz Incorporated." Seven said.

"Heinz Incorporated?" asked Phineas.

"Out of all the places in the Tri-State Area, I'm pretty sure that's where Bella is." Seven said. Phineas blinked.

"Oh," he said. "Did you find anything in the basement?"

"Not really. Just a bunch of gizmos and gadgets. Gut lied to me, I guess." Seven said, looking out the filthy, broken window. Phineas couldn't help but stare at Seven's pale skin, raven hair, crystal-blue eyes.

"Can I ask...?" he muttered.

"Yeah?" Seven replied.

"When did you join the Rebellion?"

"Long time ago, I worked from the bottom up." Seven said. _Alternative-Phineas didn't mention Seven...Maybe Seven's a resurrected Irving or Django and fought in secret? He does kind of look like Django._

"Oh," Phineas replied. Seven froze, quickly ducking.

"What is it?" Ferb asked. Seven looked over to what was left of the Rebellion.

"Normbots. They're heading this way. Be prepared."

"Shouldn't we try to hide?" asked a startled Phineas.

"No," Seven said. "Hiding is useless, besides, it's better to face them head on." Seven cocked his gun, looking at the Rebellion.

"There are at least fourteen Normbots coming this way. Everybody works twice as hard, alright?"

As Seven turned around to face the window, the Normbots had gone and vanished.

"Where did they go?" Mathlete asked.

"You were facing the window, you should've been paying attention! Was anyone paying attention?!" Seven shrieked. Nobody nodded. Seven sighed. "You idiots."

"Well, you were talking to us," Dutch said.

"Oh, shut up!" Seven screeched. Before Seven could continue his rant, the sound of the ceiling above crashing down had everybody on their toes.

"The roof caved in." Mathlete said absentmindedly.

"No, that was the sound of your stomach-of course it did!" Seven shrieked.

As Seven quickly grabbed his mask and slipped it on. He looked up, aiming his gun, and watched how the ceiling above the Rebellion came crashing down. Perry was able to push Phineas and Ferb away from the crash. Mathlete hid under a table along with Dutch, and Seven tolerated the rubble crashing down on him.

"We've come to bring you to Heinz Incorporated!" the robots said in unison. The eyes of all fourteen robots began to, strangely, glow blue instead of their usual red. A laser popped out of their eyes, hitting Mathlete.

"Oh!" Mathlete screamed, noticing how the laser cut through the layer of skin and immediately froze the wound on contact.

"Shit," Seven whispered under his breath. He pulled the trigger, only for a Normbot to grab the bullet and throw it across the room.

"Get up, help me." Seven whispered.

Dutch, Perry, Phineas, and Ferb did so, quickly scurrying out from their hiding places with weapons in hand. On the way out from the hiding place, Phineas grabbed a knife, Ferb grabbed a stool, Dutch took out a couple of grenades, and Perry took out his own laser watch. As the Normbots charged, Dutch launched his grenade in the robots' direction, causing an explosion which brought down the walls of the yellow house and destroyed the living room, while Perry shot lasers at the Normbots' chest.

When some Normbots came too close, Phineas threw a knife in one of their chests' while Seven took down the robot and yanked out its battery. Ferb threw a stool at a Normbot, throwing it off guard. Dutch threw another grenade, causing yet another explosion. A long, eerie crack was heard as the ruins of the yellow house came crashing down, revealing nothing but rubbish to Maple Drive.

Only three Normbots stood, the rest having their batteries explode within their chests due to the oil or gas leaks in their bodies from the grenade explosions. Before Dutch could throw another grenade, one of the Normbots rushed up to the Rebellion, releasing its green poisonous gas. Everyone, except for Seven (who was wearing his mask), fell unconscious, paralyzed to the ground.

"Alright, you got ride of my teammates, fight me!" Seven said, pulling a grenade from Dutch's hand, throwing it across to the Normbots. The Normbots quickly flew away from the grenade.

"Who are you?" the Normbots asked in unison. "_Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?_"

Each time the Normbots asked, Seven threw another and another grenade as the Normbots circled around Seven.

One Normbot activated his DNA scanner and began to scan Seven, only for Seven to directly hit that Normbot with a grenade and have the poor machine explode before the results came in. Another Normbot sneaked up behind Seven, removing his mask from his head. Seven breathed in the sickening poison, but before he could pass out, he took two grenades and dropped them to where the Normbots stood. Before the world faded to black, Seven heard loud buzzing sounds, a crack, snap, and a boom.

* * *

**Author's Note: WHATSGONNAHAPPENOHMYGOD! Yeah, I know it feels anti-climatic, but the next chapter won't. I promise a thousand times! **


	14. Explained Circumstances

**Things were never meant to be this way...in a town cut off from the rest of the world, the Tri-State Area is a desolated slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A town where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped here. We are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. We have nothing. There are...rumors, however, about this mysterious number, which some people claim to be an idea, an army, or a God that's been resurrecting the rebellion, and attempting to take control away from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's name is Seven, but no one really knows what it is...**

**Author's Note: *gnawing on my chair like a mad monkey* I hope you guys are ready for the shock of your life! **

* * *

When Seven awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was still lying in the ruins of the Yellow House. The Normbots...why did they leave him here? Seven quickly sat up, doing a swift headcount. There was Phineas, good. Mathlete, good. Dutch, good. Perry, good. Now, for Fe...where was Ferb? Seven quickly scanned around, heart beating a bit too quickly for comfort. Where was Ferb? Where was that stupid green haired kid? Suddenly, the realization that everyone around him could be dead started nagging at him.

"**_ANYONE'S WHO'S NOT DEAD SAY HI_**!" Seven screamed.

A couple of moans, groans, and other such sounds came from the others. Seven sighed in relief, quickly bouncing up from the ground, noticing his mask was no where in sight either. Damn robots took his mask. Seven looked at his teammates in irritation, watching as they slowly gathered their strength to just sit up. He silently wished he could scream at the pathetic kids and tell them to move faster.

As Phineas was finally shaking the dizziness from his system, Seven walked up to him with a menacing glare.

"What?" Phineas asked, looking up at the ravenhaired boy.

"Count," Seven demanded. "How many people are there in this rubbish?"

Phineas curiously looked around, only to stop dead.

"..." Phineas's mouth was open, but no words were coming out.

"Do you see the problem?" Seven questioned. Phineas slowly nodded.

"Uh huh," he whispered.

"Can you tell me the problem?"

"...Ferb's...not...here..." Phineas mumbled, quickly following a low, sickening, guttural sound coming from the back of his throat. "Ferb's not here. Where's Ferb?"

"How should I know?" Seven said, murder in his eyes.

"Oh, god, we need to find him..." Phineas muttered, dizzily standing up from the ground.

"Why are you suddenly so concerned? It's not like you've seen the damage Normbots could do firsthand..." Seven stated.

"...Actually..." Phineas said. "I have something to confess..." Phineas figured now would be a good time to confess. Ferb could be killed if Phineas was too silent.

"Yes?" Seven said, his palms quickly turning into fists.

"...When I was upstairs, I found Alternative-Phineas's journal. He explained everything. How Heinz came to rule, how he and his Ferb more or less helped him, and how Alternative-Phineas forgot about Heinz's toy train, and how...and how...Alternative-Phineas witnessed Alternative-Ferb's death...and...how...Alternative-...Alternative-Fer b was...was...consumed...by Alternative-Phineas...I'm concerned that...that what they did to Alternative-Ferb...they'll do to my Ferb..." Phineas said, his head looking down at the ruined floor.

...

...

There was silence for some moments...

until Phineas's felt a quick palm to the face. ...Did...Did Seven...hit him?

"You idiot!" Seven pushed Phineas onto the floor. "Why would you be that stupid to hide that from us?! We could've used that as valuable information! For all we know, the Normbots might have it and Alternative-Phineas might be in trouble! It might even lead the Normbots to the base!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Phineas pleaded. "I...I didn't want to trouble you with...with...anything..."

Another slap to the face.

"Idiot," Seven grumbled. "Stand up."

Phineas carefully attempted to stand, only for Seven to push him down again.

"I said stand." Another attempt, another push.

"Why are you doing this?"

"The definition of insanity is doing the same thing many times expecting different results. Stand up." Seven explained. Another attempt, another push. "You are insane, aren't you?"

"Stop it!"

"Stand up!" Another attempt, another push.

"I said stop!"

"Stand the hell up." Another attempt, another push.

"STOP IT!"

"Do you see the pattern here?" Seven said. "You keep obeying my orders hoping that I'll change them, but I always push you to the ground each time you stand. The same way that Alternative-Phineas obeyed Heinz's orders at first, but realized it was futile. Find another way."

"I...I can't..." Phineas whispered, tears finally streaming down his dirty face.

"Why not?" Seven asked.

"Because you are standing right there!" Phineas screamed back.

"Alternative-Phineas Flynn was trapped in a titanium cell, possibly being checked on every other minute. He was able to escape, so should you. Hopefully, you can escape without witnessing your brothers' death." Seven stated.

Phineas carefully looked around, without moving his head too much in fear that Seven would slap him again. He noticed there were many things on the ground around both him and Seven. A gun, a grenade, and a broken Normbot. Phineas figured that he shouldn't use the grenade or the Normbot. He slowly looked up at Seven, who hadn't moved a muscle, staring back down at Phineas with his wicked eyes. Something about those eyes always gave Phineas shivers. They were like innocent eyes that had seen the death of a thousands, and in time became just as wicked as the killers themselves.

Phineas looked back down at the gun, wondering how he would grab it with Seven staring at him like that.

"Seven..." Phineas said.

"Yeah?" Seven asked.

"Ferb's behind you." he lied. Seven quickly turned around, wild eyes. Despite him turning around quickly, Phineas was just as fast. Phineas slid on the floor, grabbing the gun, and took aim at Seven's head. Seven stared back at Phineas Flynn.

"Back up." Phineas said. Seven laughed, backing up, allowing Phineas Flynn to stand up.

"I see," Seven said.

"What?" asked Phineas.

"When circumstances become tough, you become just like him." Seven said. Seven looked over to where Mathlete, Dutch, and Perry were. They finally shook the sleep off themselves.

"Put down the gun." Seven said.

"I don't take orders." Phineas said right back. Seven rolled his eyes.

"May you please put the gun down or else the Rebellion will think you've gone nuts. The poison gives you hallucinations if you're startled awake, you know." Seven explained. Phineas sighed, handing Seven the gun.

"And, Phineas," Seven said. "Don't lie to me like that again. I may be a liar, but that doesn't mean you have to be. You don't have anything important to lose."

"Which lie?" asked Phineas.

"The journal and seeing Ferb." Seven stated. He walked over to where Mathlete, Dutch, and Perry were. "Is it infected, Mathlete?"

Mathlete shook his head. "When it melts it might be, we need to get to the hideout."

"Thank you for the information." Seven said. He sighed, looking over at the damage. The injured people, the tear-stricken Phineas, the broken house, the fact that both Bella AND Ferb were taken by the Normbots. Suddenly, a wave of nausea overcame him. Heinz was one man asking for a heap of trouble.

"Let's get heading to the hideout immediately." Seven ordered what was left of the Rebellion.

* * *

The walk through the sewers to the headquarters was excruciatingly silent. Phineas was worried Seven was going to snap at him, Mathlete was in too much pain to talk, Dutch usually didn't talk, and Seven had too many thoughts swirling around in his mind, having a silent argument with himself.

When they finally reached the headquarters, it looked exactly the same way they had left it before they went on a search to find Alternative-Phineas Flynn. Who knew searching for a man missing in action would be so goddamn difficult?

Mathlete rushed over to the door that was locked.

"Seven, I need you to unlock this." he stated. Seven nodded.

"I will, I just need to...talk with Phineas over here." he said. Mathlete groaned.

"Oh, you little-"

"I must."

"Fine then, hurry up. My arm's killing me."

Seven looked over to where Phineas stood.

"Why did you lie about finding the journal?" he asked. Phineas looked down yet again.

"I guess...I guess I was too horrified to...to share it."

"What is this about a journal?" Mathlete asked.

"Shut up, Mathlete." Seven demanded.

An eerie silence.

"From what you read from the journal, do you have any idea where Alternative-Phineas Flynn may be?" asked Seven. Phineas sighed.

"Well, according to the journal, he escaped to the sewers, and from that information, I can say that Alternative-Phineas went back to the old Rebellion hideout after the ambush because the toy train was sitting on the table without even a little bit of dust on it. After that, he went back to the Alternative-Flynn-Fletcher house and placed the journal on his bed in his bedroom. But...but why? He's supposed to be hiding, but it seems like he's begging to be found." Phineas explained. Seven only nodded.

"Take your hands out," Seven ordered. Phineas opened his palms willingly.

Seven took out the key to the locked door from his pocket; dropping it in Phineas's palms.

"There are terrible secrets behind that door, do you think you can handle it?" Seven asked. Phineas hesitated, but quickly nodded. "Well then, continue your exploration of the Rebellion headquarters."

Phineas slowly made way to the locked door that Seven told him about. About how he didn't want to unlock it until he remembered everything. Does that mean he did? Phineas knew the door was locked because of something having to do with Alternative-Phineas Flynn. Was Alternative-Phineas Flynn behind that door? Was he alive? Was he dead? Did Seven kill him?! Was he crazy?! Oh, god.

Before he knew it, Phineas found himself in front of the locked door, sliding the key into the keyhole and turning it. A click. The door was unlocked. Phineas took into a shuddered breath, preparing to meet Alternative-Phineas Flynn on the other side.

When Phineas opened the door, he noticed two things. 1. Alternative-Phineas Flynn wasn't anywhere to be seen. 2. This was a bedroom with a single bed, with two doors on both sides of the bedroom.

This didn't make any sense. Phineas walked up to the bed, noticing there was a framed picture on the red sheets. Phineas looked at the picture, noticing it was a picture of the Alternative-Flynn-Fletcher family. In order, from left to right, it was Alternative-Linda, Alternative-Lawrence, Alternative-Candace, Alternative-Ferb, and Alternative-Phineas. Phineas noticed three things about Alternative-Phineas that was different from him.

1. Alternative-Phineas's hair was more auburn than firetruck red.

2. He wore glasses.

3. The number 7 was written on his forehead.

Wait, what?

Phineas picked up the picture, noticing that the 7 had been drawn on the picture. He dropped the picture, the glass frame breaking from the fall. Phineas quickly bent down and picked up a shard of glass.

As Phineas heard Seven walk up from behind him, he quickly turned around, glass shard to Seven's neck.

"Explain now, or I swear to god." Phineas said, looking at Seven in the eye.

Seven cracked a smirk.

"I can see how this is quite shocking, but holding a glass shard to my throat really isn't a good idea, especially since I've shot the most tyrannical, evil man on the face of Danville in the eye." he said. Phineas backed up, shocked eyes still on Seven. Seven entered the bedroom with a smile.

"I haven't been in this room for two and a half years." Seven sucked in a deep breath. "But you don't care about that."

"Explain!" Phineas shouted. Seven frowned. He unzipped the jumpsuit until it came down to his chest. On Seven's neck there was a small, round chip with a glowing, beeping red dot on it.

"Do you know what this is?" Seven asked. Phineas shook his head. "It's a chip used for holographic disguise. Twas used in the now dead O.W.C.A."

Phineas stared in awe as Seven slowly took off the disguise chip and his face began to change dramatically. As the holographic face fizzled away, Phineas found himself looking into the blue eyes of Alternative-Phineas Flynn.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope your reaction is "AGYGYUGHUYHAYUGTYAFGTYF!" and not "I totally saw that coming". I was hoping as much as possible that there was absolutely NO WAY people could guess. **


	15. When He Went Missing in Action

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to be this way...in a town cut off from the rest of the world, the Tri-State Area is a desolated slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A town where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped here. We are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. We have nothing. There are...rumors, however, about this mysterious number, which some people claim to be an idea, an army, or a God that's been resurrecting the rebellion, and attempting to take control away from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's name is Seven, but no one really knows what it is...**

**Author's Note: Lazily written, I know. I have my second day at College tomorrow, but I wanted to post this...so yes. **

* * *

Phineas felt sick. There was honestly no other way to describe it. He felt like he had been repeatedly stabbed and given poison to drink.

"The f*ck?!" Phineas spluttered. Seven sighed.

"That's a bad word." he said. Phineas shook his head.

"If you're the alternative version of me...then...why did you let me go search for...for you?!" Phineas asked.

"I had to keep my identity as Phineas Flynn as secret as possible. Danville's walls have eyes and ears." Seven explained.

"...So, it was because of you keeping your identity that Bella and Ferb got snatched away." Phineas said.

"I believe it was both of our faults. I recommended we go back to the HQ after you found the toy train, but you decided to be persistent." Seven explained.

"...Why did you choose the name Seven?" asked Phineas. Seven tapped his nose with his index finger.

"Ferb always said my nose looked like the number 7." Seven chuckled.

As Phineas looked at Seven, Seven's hair was dark auburn, he had the scar on his left cheek from his escape, his blue eyes a bit darker, he was at least five inches taller than Phineas, and he was muscular. He still spoke in that low, guttural, kind-of sexy voice.

"Why do you still talk like that?" asked Phineas.

"For two reasons. One, everything's too loud because of this hearing aids. Two, after Heinz offered me a piece of my stepbrother, I threw up so much that I lost my voice." Seven explained. Phineas shivered.

"Can you...can you tell me...what happened after you...escaped?" asked Phineas. Seven nodded.

"I figured you'd ask me that..."

* * *

**SECOND DIMENSION, THREE YEARS AGO...**

* * *

_Escaping through the sewers had been long, disgusting, and difficult for Phineas Flynn of the Second Dimension. Climbing out of the sewer to his yellow house felt somewhat liberating, only to be crushed by the sight before him. His home had been ransacked by the Normbots and felt like a historical monument. Phineas trudged into the home with journal in hand. Walking up the stairs to his bedroom brought painful memories and Phineas couldn't help but feel wet tears streaming down his cheeks. Once he reached his bedroom, he placed his journal on his bed._

_He figured that if he died (and that would be most likely), perhaps someone in the near future would find the journal and fix the mistakes he made. There would be absolutely no way for him to fix everything. He had no idea what he would do next. Go to the Rebellion? Ha! They would think him a traitor, the same way his sister did, the same way Heinz did. Perhaps he could...perhaps...Phineas had heard of refugee homes outside by the edge of the shield covering the entire Tri-State. Barely any Normbots go there, even if there was a riot, no one had been able to break the shield down. He could...go there for awhile._

* * *

_Phineas walked over to a dirtied mirror, wiping the dust way, he looked at himself. He hadn't eaten anything except that...that shit...Heinz gave him, so his cheekbones were clearly visible. He could see his skin stuck to his ribcage, his wrists were bony and weak, and his knees were also clearly visible. He noticed that his teeth were yellowed and his hair had lost its auburn color, becoming a darkish-grayish-auburn. Phineas picked up Lawrence's old factory jacket, quickly pulling it on, pulling on Ferb's old purple pants (a bit long, but other than that, they fit), and he slung Linda's messenger bag onto his shoulder. August was here...and it was getting a bit too cold for short sleeves and shorts. Phineas took one final sigh before heading out of the bathroom, and the yellow house, telling himself he would never return there._

* * *

_The alleyways was the only semi-safe route to the refugee shelter. Of course, Phineas was definitely going to return to avenge his family, but he was too weak, too tired, and way too messed up to even think of such things. As Phineas trudged through the alleyways, he noticed a shadow move next to the garbage can. He stopped in tracks and stared at the area around the garbage can, only to feel an arm around his neck and some sort of fabric covering his nose. Struggling was futile and Phineas could only succumb to unconsciousness._

* * *

_When Phineas woke up, he heard the sound of water dripping onto the cold, concrete floor. The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't move his arms and they were tied behind his back. Phineas moved his head, only to realize he was wrapped in a straitjacket. He quickly attempted to sit up, only to feel an arm push him down back on the floor. The room he was in made him feel like he was in an Asylum. Phineas turned his head to see it was Isabella from the Rebellion._

_"Awake now?" she asked, in a harsh yet somewhat cautious tone. Phineas stared back at her in both confusion and embarrassment._

_"What?" he mumbled. "How did I get here?"_

_"We brought you. You do realize that when Heinz imprisons people, he injects a micro-sized bomb in their arm, right?" Isabella explained._

_"Why save me? I thought the Rebellion hated me." Phineas spat._

_"We're desperate," Isabella said. "But you're crazier than we thought."_

_"How so?" Phineas asked._

_"Well, for the past seven hours, you kept calling yourself some guy named Jonathan, and he's completely psycho." Isabella muttered. Phineas stared at Isabella with wild eyes._

_"You're kidding." he said, mouth agape. Isabella shook her head. "...Oh my god. That's a terrible name." Isabella chuckled._

_"I thought you would be more concerned about pretending to be another guy, and completely forgetting about it. Sounds to me that somebody's getting Dissociative Identity Disorder."_

_"Why would I be getting DID?" asked Phineas._

_"Traumatic events usually do the trick. It's a way of escaping." explained Isabella._

_"Huh."_

* * *

_After god knows how many days in that padded cell, Isabella finally allowed Phineas to see the new hideout. He was strictly told to only use codenames and never use the word "Rebellion" outside of the hideout. He was also told to give himself a codename. Dutch (Buford) and Mathlete (Baljeet) wanted to call him Newbie, but Bella (Isabella) allowed Phineas to pick it._

_"I...can't think of any." Phineas shrugged. Mathlete seethed._

_"We will call you Newbie then! Kitchen duty for-"_

_"Stop it." Bella glared at Mathlete. Mathlete put his hands up in defense. Phineas took in a deep breath._

_"Well, Ferb and I always had this inside joke about the number 7. He said my nose looked like the number and whenever he looked around, he always saw that number the most." Phineas explained. "I guess my codename will be Seven, in honor of Ferb."_

_"How nice and cheesy. Kitchen Duty for you." Mathlete said._

_"What is with you and Kitchen Duty, Mathlete?" Dutch asked. Mathlete growled._

_"He deserves it. He basically helped the cruelest man on the planet become the evil overlord of the Tri-State Area. It's his fault."_

_"Mathlete," Bella said. "I'm pretty sure Seven didn't mean any harm, he's too oblivious like that. Anyway, Seven? Yeah, you. You do have to work from the bottom-up, so yes, you are assigned to Kitchen Duty."_

* * *

_Kitchen Duty wasn't so bad. Seven's teammates often left him alone to work on their plans and Seven's thoughts were left to wander. If they wandered too much, Bella came running in to snap Seven out of his (now called) "Jonathan State". Even after all the shit that happened, after Bella lost her respect for him, then later regained it, Seven still had a pathetic crush on her. He knew she would never like him though, not after all the shit he helped Heinz with. He was a sickening excuse for a human being._

_Soon, Seven began hating himself. Every time he made a mistake, whether to drop some glass, make the food taste even more bitter than before, or just say something stupid, Seven scolded himself hours upon hours, telling himself he could be so much better than this. He could have been...so much better...if he hadn't been so stupid!_

_Thus began Seven's new personality. Every time Mathlete or Dutch commented on his mistake, Seven would shoot words full of bile and ice. Everyone soon learned to stop commenting anything towards Seven at all._

* * *

_Bella had decided to promote Seven to Underdog. She even explained to him about the hierarchy they had within the Rebellion._

_From lowest to highest rankings in the Rebellion hierarchy..._

_Cooker - cleans, cooks, and stays in the Kitchen._  
_Underdog - does extra filing/work in general (similar to an intern)_  
_Collector - records/writes important information_  
_Agent - explores the Tri-State Area for new information_  
_Wizard - works with the computer to order new weaponry_  
_Captain - makes sure everyone follows the Commander's rules_  
_Commander - Leader; can do whatever they wish._

* * *

_Being the Underdog was a pain in the ass, because he had to do the extra work that Mathlete, Bella, or Dutch decided not to do (within HQ, of course, he didn't have outdoor privileges"). Whenever he was given extra paperwork on top of the other paperwork he had to do, Seven spat harsh cruel words at the others, who would get just as irritated in response._

* * *

_Finally, after a year and half of much filings, writing, sending, and other such things, Seven was promoted Captain. He had proudly kicked Mathlete down to Underdog, while Dutch had shared the Agent rank with Seven. Mathlete had been able to get back to Wizard, thank god._

_Seven had changed much after a year and half. His voice had gotten considerably lower, he was still terribly skinny, but not concentration camp skinny, and he had changed much muscle from the work he had done. He also became the tallest one in the Rebellion. (Bella had been the tallest one until Seven had a growth spurt)._

_Bella had taught him to use the weapons and they often had target practice together. Despite the fact that Seven still had a crush on Bella, he had been very good at hiding the affection with a stern glare and bitter words, often telling himself that he needed to focus on Heinz's tyrannical rule instead of picnics and other such romantic, stupid things._

* * *

_The two went on a mission together to gather supplies from the refugee households. A good girl named Suzy Johnson ran the refugee homes and often traded supplies with the Rebellion. Suzy does admit that Jeremy Johnson was her older brother, but the family had left her behind while they skedaddled out of the Tri-State Area. Although only nine years old, Suzy quickly matured and stopped acting so spoiled, although she did have a sassy side to her. She and Candace respected each other from there on out and Candace agreed to trading before the ambush._

_Bella explained that Suzy had an important weapon that the Rebellion needed and they would have to take the secret alleyway route to the refugee households._  
_Before they entered the secret passageway, Seven noticed the infamous Normbots chasing a poor, dirtied, young boy. It was around the time the Normbots were collecting the children and killing the mothers. Seven felt a shiver run down his spine._

_"I can't just stand, and watch that stupid Normbot take away that kid..." Seven mumbled. Ferb wouldn't have liked that. He would've told Seven to help the kid._

_"Seven," Bella looked over at Seven. "Don't be stupid."_

_"I have to save that kid..."_

_"What are you going to do?" _

_Without responding, Seven pulled the gun out from Bella's belt (he didn't have weaponry privileges for the mission). He crouched down behind the garbage can, aiming the pistol at the Normbot, and pulled the trigger. It seemed as if time itself had slowed down as the bullet penetrated into the Normbot's head. This Normbot was one of the older models and still ran on squirrel power, so his weak point was his head, the squirrel would be able to crawl out from the head._

_After the squirrel ran out of the dead's Normbot's head, Seven ran over to the young boy._

_"You okay?" he asked. The boy stared at Seven in awe._

_"What's your name?" the boy mumbled. Seven grimaced._

_"Seven." he said. He walked the kid over to the dark, brick-built alleyway. "Walk down this path and you'll be okay." the kid smiled._

_"Thanks!" the kid ran down the alleyway path in joy that he hadn't been kidnapped by a Normbot._

* * *

_Ten days after Seven rescued the small boy, Dutch came running into the HQ nearly out of breath._

_"What happened, soldier?" Bella demanded._

_"It's...oh my god..." Dutch sucked and gasped._

_"What?!"_

_"It's...Seven!"_

_"What about Seven, soldier?"_

_"He's everywhere!"_

_"What?!"_

_"The number 7 is everywhere! Everywhere in the alleyway, even in public areas, there is graphite of 7 everywhere!" Dutch screeched._

_"Why would that happen?" Seven wondered. "I only saved one person..."_

_"Well, somehow you saving that kid was exaggerated enough, and now the public thinks the entire Rebellion and Refugee is the work of 7! And they think 7 is a God!" Dutch explained._

_"What?!" Seven shouted. Dutch nodded his head in excitement._

_"This is fantastic!" Bella declared._

_"How so?" Mathlete asked, popping in on the conversation._

_"Seven has become the new hope of Danville, and do you know what Heinz fears the most? Hope. We'll give the citizens of the Tri-State Area something to fight for." Bella explained._

_"What will I do?" Seven asked. "I am the one who's become the hope, after all..."_

_"I need you to do something risky..." Bella said. "Here's the plan..."_

* * *

**THE SECOND DIMENSION, PRESENT DAY**

* * *

"Bella explained she wanted me to infiltrate Heinz Incorporated. She wanted Heinz to have a false sense of being safe, and she decided to do this by closing off my memories, giving me my holographic face, and bringing out my alter-ego Jonathan." Seven finished.

"Wow..." Phineas said. "And you have a crush on Bella too. You should tell her how you feel..."

"So should you, kiddo." Seven replied. After an awkward silence, Phineas finally spoke up.

"...This is the truth, then?" he asked. Seven nodded. "Who's gonna die?"

Seven laughed.

"Hopefully no one," he chuckled. "But talking about my past did remind me of the plan Bella explained to me...except this time...I'm going to add a few things to it."

"What's the plan?"

"This is the plan..." Seven began.

* * *

**Author's Note: And this is where things begin to escalate to...Heinz Incorporated! With the truth entirely revealed now, all the Rebellion has to do is face Heinz...but...will something get in the way? And will someone die the same way Bella told Phineas? Stay tuned. **


	16. The Many-Worlds Theory

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to be this way...in a town cut off from the rest of the world, the Tri-State Area is a desolated slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A town where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped here. We are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. We have nothing. There are...rumors, however, about this mysterious number, which some people claim to be an idea, an army, or a God that's been resurrecting the rebellion, and attempting to take control away from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's name is Seven, but no one really knows what it is...**

** Author's Notes: Remember that explanation I put at the very beginning of the story? Well, this chapter, although filler for THIS story it is very important information needed for the sequel, explains it in a less simplified way. **

* * *

"What are we going to do?!" Mathlete screeched.

"Problem?" asked Seven, helping Phineas with his own Second Dimension leather armor (the shoulder pads were tricky).

"You can't be serious!" Mathlete shouted. "Do you have a messed up death wish or something?"

"When Phineas and I discussed the plan, this seemed like the only logical thing we could do." Seven stated.

"That is the stupidest thing you could do! Why would you even do that?!" Mathlete screamed. "There's only a thirty percent chance that it could work!"

"We need more soldiers. We can't do this with only four people and a platypus. Speaking of which, where did he go?" Seven said. Perry raised his arm up.

"Wow," Phineas said. "I nearly forgot you were here with us." Perry shrugged with a smile on his beak.

"No one is going to bring up the fact it's only thirty percent?!" Mathlete screamed.

"You know," Seven said. "There was only a one percent chance all of this shit could happen, and it did. Percentages don't mean anything right now, Mathlete." Mathlete crossed his arms in anger.

"I have never been so pissed at you in my life..." he grumbled. Seven nodded.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Arriving at Heinz Incorporated felt like the worst kind of breakthrough you could even imagine. The Normbots were rebuilding the blown building, and they had been working so hard due to Heinz's orders that the building was nearly finished. Phineas looked over to where Seven stood, his holographic face covering his true colors.

"You ready, Jonathan?" asked Phineas. Phineas was beside himself with anxiety. Seven cracked a smirk.

"Of course, kid." he replied, not even missing a beat.

Of course, everything was going to be able to go according to plan. Heinz was too arrogant to see past an inch from his nose. _Still_, Phineas thought. _Something seems out of place, like I'm missing a couple of pieces of the larger puzzle_.

In a way, Phineas did suspect that Seven and Alternative-Phineas were connected...but still, something felt out of place.

Mathlete had explained that Alternative-Phineas was the one to bring both Phineas and Ferb to the Second Dimension, yet Seven had done nothing of the sorts on purpose, since it seemed he was too busy being Jonathan.

Another thing that felt out of place, why had Phineas started seeing visions of the Second Dimension in his dimension, and furthermore, why did the number 7 started appearing everywhere before him?

Mathlete had say that the dimensions were connected because Seven's dimension wasn't the dimension where everything went wrong, but Phineas's dimension was the dimension where everything went right. What an ominous message, but it was still confusing.

Phineas decided to think back during school, before summer vacation began. The teacher had explained quantum physics at least a couple of times during the school year, right? ...What was that one theory that confused everyone in the class-...The Many-Worlds theory?

Phineas's teacher had explained, in short, that the theory was about how whatever decision we make can create a parallel world right beside our own. It would be the same universe, with the same rules, but with entirely different circumstances. The "Second" Dimension was three years older than the "First" Dimension (which already confused Phineas greatly, because the Many-Worlds Theory didn't involve separate timelines...at least...none that he knew of), and Mathlete said it had been created first.

Did that mean that Phineas's life...was his life in the First Dimension really not his life, but Seven's...just...in a different perspective?! Did that mean he really was just a copy of another person? No...that didn't seem right.

Phineas closed his eyes, using his photographic memory, to look back on the theory sprawled out on the textbook. It had said:

* * *

_You're probably familiar with the concept of "alternate universes," and if so, probably because you've seen it in fiction. After all, one of the very first instances of the concept appeared in DC comics, first touched upon in a couple of issues of Wonder Woman, but firmly established in a 1961 issue of The Flash. The fictional "Multiverse" concept established by DC, and taken further by Marvel, is simply the concept that there exists infinite alternate realities, each containing separate and unique versions of their characters, which exist outside one another and often cross over._

_This is the Many Worlds Interpretation of quantum mechanics in a nutshell (without the crossing over, so far as we know). It states that since the wave function never collapses, every possible outcome of any event is realized in a separate and non-communicating physical reality, which actually exists alongside our own. It is interesting to note that this seemingly coincidental use of alternate realities, perfectly describing MWI, was put forth in a fictional medium just four years after Everett's initial proposal of the interpretation._

_If MWI is correct, it is certainly not a coincidence—for fiction may be more than just made-up stories, as we'll see later..._

* * *

What else did it say that was really important...?

* * *

_Let's consider an NFL football game being played. Assume that every time the quarterback throws the ball, there is a gigantic invisible die being rolled, a die which contains an infinite amount of values. The most common, likely outcomes—receiver catches the ball and scores, catches the ball but gets tackled, ball is intercepted, and so on—are assigned to a very high number, perhaps billions, of values. Very unlikely outcomes—say, the ball bounces off of the sole of the sprinting receiver's shoe as he is hit by a linebacker, is barely scooped up off the turf by a running back, who somehow eludes all the tacklers and scores—are assigned to a low number of values. But crucially, they are still assigned._

_MWI concludes that all values are rolled in some timeline somewhere, even the most unlikely ones—and inevitably, the timeline where the low-probability value gets rolled will be ours. As evidenced by the play described above, which totally happened and decided the outcome of a divisional playoff game._  
_And there is no ceiling of improbability, other than physics—whatever could possibly occur._

_We have no way of knowing whether or not even those physical laws remain consistent across all possible world-lines, because we unfortunately can't communicate with or visit them to ask. So even when confronted with circumstances that appear to be impossible, like a glowing ball of light that shoots fireballs at a police helicopter, or a missing woman unknowingly standing in the background of a photo being taken of her family for a newspaper story about her disappearance, it helps to remember that nothing is impossible on a large enough scale—indeed, given an infinite number of chances, literally anything you can imagine is not only possible, but inevitable. And just as inevitably, the impossible or unimaginable—given billions upon billions of chances—will happen here in our world-line. Which leads to a couple of interesting observations about human nature…_

* * *

...This was starting make some sense...but not enough...

* * *

_The differences between those versions are as staggering and vast as your imagination, and the reality of their existence forces us to examine human nature in a different perspective. Of course, you would never kill anybody (we hope), but have you ever thought about it? There is a world-line where you did. In fact, there's a world-line where you're the worst mass murderer ever. Conversely, there's another where your tireless efforts and dedication to the cause brought about world peace. Did you have a band in high school? That band is the dominant musical force on the planet, somewhere. Have you always kind of wondered what would have happened had you mustered the guts to ask out that one girl or guy that one time? Well, you get the idea._

_This could actually explain a lot: strong feelings of deja vu, feelings of a close connection with someone you've never met, morbid fascinations with things that should repulse us, or even instances of people acting strongly "out of character" in our own worldline. For as we will see, some may have a degree of "resonance" with other world-lines or versions of themselves, which can bring about the knowledge that-_

* * *

"_Phineas_!" Seven screeched. Phineas opened his eyes, looking over at his older, alternative self. "Stop dozing off, we're heading into Heinz Incorporated."

Phineas nodded. _Damn it!_ _He needed more information, he was still missing the pieces for the puzzle_.

Phineas looked up at the gray, menacing rebuilt building as the two walked in, body to front door, ready to face the tyrannical overlord. Mathlete, Dutch, and Perry were heading into the building via the sewers, because all of that was according to the plan. Phineas blinked, wondering what would happen if Ferb or himself were to be killed in the Second Dimension? ...Or what would happen if Heinz was brought over to the First Dimension?

These theorists who had come up with the idea of the Many-Worlds had no idea what could happen if two universes crossed over, or if one version of a person came over to different reality, and what would happen if they were killed.

Well, from what Phineas knew, he had come to the Second Dimension by unknowingly counting up to the number 7, which had a strong meaning behind it in the dimension he stood in. Did that mean that Seven was very important in both his and Phineas's dimension? Furthermore, how could Phineas have done such a thing, the day before his family moved to New York? The things that were making some sense yet again didn't make any sense whatsoever...

Phineas took in a deep breath as he and Seven opened the doors of Heinz Incorporated, ready to face any obstacle awaiting for him.

* * *

**Author's Note: That was me...mindtrucking you up. Of course, I didn't write the part explaining the Many-Worlds Theory. That is an actual article on the web called "10 Mind-Being Implications of the Many-Worlds Theory". Yes, this is an actual theory. Also, I would love to hear your opinion or idea on the theory itself as well. **


	17. Sacrifice For You

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to be this way...in a town cut off from the rest of the world, the Tri-State Area is a desolated slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A town where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped here. We are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. We have nothing. There are...rumors, however, about this mysterious number, which some people claim to be an idea, an army, or a God that's been resurrecting the rebellion, and attempting to take control away from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's name is Seven, but no one really knows what it is...**

**Author's Note: I have been waiting to write this chapter! I actually listened to the Doctor Who soundtrack "Bye, Bye Ponds" because it fit so well with what happens. Actually, I listen to a LOT of Doctor Who music while writing In a Different Perspective, I don't know why, it just helps. **

**Like for example: I listened to "Doomsday Theme" while writing Alternative's Phineas past, "Turn Left" for the sewers scene, "Help Is On the Way" for the Many-Worlds explanation, and so on. **

* * *

Entering Heinz Incorporated face on while screaming "Jonathan is here!" in a majestic voice turned out to be a pretty stupid idea...but it was apart of the plan, and Seven had reminded Phineas that they needed to follow the plan.

Normbots ended up surrounding the boys, throwing them into the cages, and taking them directly to Heinz Doofenshmirtz's office, just as Seven said they would. Heinz was both pleased and infuriated.

"Jonathan!" he squealed. "You've been a double agent this entire time, haven't you?"

"Of course," Jonathan spat. "Why would anyone in their right mind ever work for such a cruel man?" Heinz smirked.

"Well, Phineas Flynn did." he said, looking directly at Phineas, who shuddered at Heinz's black eyepatch...and the fact there were stitches over his eyepatch. _Really, Seven? Are you that cruel?!_

"That was before you went psycho over your toy train," Jonathan retorted.

"How do you know about that?" Heinz growled, nose-to-nose with Jonathan. Heinz froze, listening to the quiet buzzing sound, noticing that Jonathan's...face...was visibly shaking. Jonathan cracked a smirk, an evil glare in his eyes.

"You're wearing a Holographic MicroMask, aren't you?" Heinz spat. Jonathan, not breaking eye contact, pulled the chip away from his skin, breaking the mask, revealing his true face.

"Was it not obvious?" asked Seven, glaring at Heinz.

"Phineas Flynn!" Heinz screeched. "I thought...what, I thought...HE was Phineas Flynn! Is he..?"

"Um..." came a somewhat high-pitched Russian-like voice. "That's the kid that transported me and the green haired kid to the Second Dimension."

Phineas quickly turned to see Heinz Doofenshmirtz of the First Dimension working on an Inator in the corner. He must of gasped because Heinz Doofenshmirtz of the Second Dimension laughed.

"Surprised?" Heinz of the Second Dimension cackled. "I was too when I saw myself locked up in a cage in the Underground Prison."

"Who knew my savior would be myself?" Doofenshmirtz chuckled.

"Although he isn't as smart as I would've hoped..." Heinz muttered. "He did, however, tell me he was nearly finished making his Other-Dimensioninator, something which-" Heinz glared at Seven. "-You failed to do!"

"I'm not the greatest inventor of all time, thank you very much." Seven sassed.

"You may not be-" Heinz chuckled, looking straight at Phineas once more. "But he is!" Phineas felt his blood run cold.

"Oh, really?" Seven said in disbelief.

"Your alternative self created a rollercoaster that went across the entire Tri-State Area, gigantic boxing tree houses, traveled through time, worked with the Avengers, created a terrifying haunted house, became a superhero called the Beak, traveled through space, created a box that's bigger on the inside, created a paradox, discovered Atlantis, and created a Monster Truck Rally stadium. He did all of these things during his summer vacation, because he was bored! And what did you do? You created one measly invention that impressed little to nobody." Heinz ranted. Phineas felt a sting of anger. Seven growled.

"The best part..." Doofenshmirtz urged Heinz to continue.

"The best part is that, according to those splendid theories I studied, Phineas Flynn of the First Dimension is nothing more than Seven's desired talents and dreams all bundled up in a different universe. Nothing more than a pathetic dream." Heinz stated. Phineas felt that shudder yet again.

"I'm more than that!" Phineas shouted. "I'm my own person!" Heinz rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter now anyway," Heinz continued. "Because I am bringing you two to my Goozim Lair."

Seven took in a breath. The plan was going exactly as...well...planned. Seven just hoped that his theory had been correct. If it wasn't...god only knows what that would do to the First Dimension.

The Normbots grabbed Phineas and Seven, who put up a futile struggle, as they were carried away to the lair.

* * *

When Seven thought "Goozim Lair", he thought of a large cage and being chased by an evil monster. He didn't think of a lone, purple stadium surrounded by hot lava with an empty cage covering half of the stadium with a giant screen of Heinz's face glaring back at the stadium. Seven and Phineas were tied together, sitting at the brim of the stadium. If they moved, death would immediately follow. Seven also wondered where on earth this so-called Goozim was.

"Where's the giant, face-eating monster?" asked Seven.

"I fed him to my prisoners," Heinz laughed. "Goozims are quite the poisonous creatures, mind you."

After an awkward silence, Heinz spoke again.

"While you two have been doing god knows what!" Heinz chuckled. "I have been researching, no thanks to my alternative self, about the Many-Worlds theory, and it seems to me that the one that came to this dimension is the one that can bring, not only himself, but anyone back to his dimension!"

"...How so?" Seven asked, already semi-knowing the answer, but wanting to see if Heinz understood.

"Connections have been made somehow, and Phineas Flynn of the First Dimension opened a rift in-between the two dimensions, making contact with his alternative self. Whatever he did to bring himself to the this dimension he'll need to do in reverse to go back to the First Dimension." Heinz explained.

"Oooh," Doofenshmirtz said. "This is getting good!"

"Now," Heinz said, mildly annoyed. "The question is...what did you do?"

A pause. Phineas looked over at Seven with uncertainty, and Seven nodded calmly, understanding what his alternative self was wondering.

"I unconsciously counted to the number 7." Phineas replied shakily. "I didn't even know I was doing it until I heard myself say the number 7..."

Heinz glared at Phineas Flynn. Oh, how Heinz Doofenshmirtz hated that pathetic number. It gave his minions something to hope for...something to rebel for...making it much harder for him to control them lately.

"Oh, really?" he grumbled. "Why would that idiotic number be the rift?!"

Seven shrugged, while Phineas sighed.

"We really don't know the answer to that question..." Seven replied with an annoyed tone. That's when Doofenshmirtz of the First Dimension was able to put two-and-two together.

"7...Phineas Flynn...7...Phineas Flynn-Oh my god, one of the Phineas Flynn's is either working for 7 or is 7!" Doofenshmirtz cried, feeling pride for figuring it out. Heinz's eyes widened in shock.

"Is this true?!" he growled. Seven nodded.

"Yep," Seven said. "Right here."

"You're...7?!" Heinz cried. "But you're just a boy!"

"I save one kid, and suddenly I become a god," Seven said. "Isn't that how rumors and tall tales usually work?"

"But it still doesn't make any sense-" Doofenshmirtz said. "If Phineas Flynn counted to that number, then that means that number somehow opened a rift in time and space!"

"In other words...?" Heinz urged.

"One of these versions of Phineas Flynn is the most important person in the whole of creation! But because time and space is immovable, we can't say when or how that will happen!" Doofenshmirtz explained. Heinz smiled maliciously.

"And if I were to force them to count down from 7?" Heinz giggled.

"You could change the whole of creation..." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Oh, I like this." Heinz laughed.

"You'll never get him to count!" Seven screamed.

"Really?" Before Seven could respond, two Normbots appeared behind Heinz...with...a bruised, battered, half-conscious Ferb Fletcher...with a Normbot pointing a gun to his head.

"If you don't count," Heinz said. "I'll kill him."

Phineas gasped, anger and hatred seething through his veins. He took a deep breath, remembering where Mathlete, Dutch, and Perry were. They had been instructed to hide in the air condition vents throughout Heinz Incorporated and follow where the Normbots would take both Seven and Phineas. This way, the Rebellion could save Ferb, but now it seemed as if someone was going to have to hijack Heinz's office. Talk about extra work...

Yet again, Phineas looked over at Seven, who nodded once more. Phineas felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Is it possible that I can do it consciously...and in my mind?" he whispered, wondering out loud. _Well, he could try_. Seven, being tied to Phineas, nodded.

"I don't think it matters as long as you do it." Seven whispered back.

_Seven_

Seven gently grabbed nervous Phineas's hand, not breaking eye contact with Heinz on the large television screen.

_Six_

It seemed as if the two boys could read each others mind, counting in unison, as Seven started scooting even closer to the brim.

_Five_

Phineas took in a shuddered breath as Heinz watched impatiently.

_Four_

"What are you doing?" Heinz asked.

_Three._

Their butts were now at the very edge of the stadium. The sound of the bubbling lava seemed to echo.

_Two_

Time seemed to slow down as Phineas looked down at the hot, boiling lava, terrified for his life. Seven and Phineas once again shared glances, before pushing themselves off the stadium. The rope tied around them seemed to fall off, and Seven looked over at his falling other, he reached out his arm, grabbing Phineas's hand, and yanked Phineas towards him. Seven wrapped his arms around Phineas's small frame, determined to not let go.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Heinz screamed bloody murder, watching the two, yet one and same, boys tumble to their imminent deaths. Phineas took in a shuddered breath as the lava came way too close for comfort.

_One_

Seven and Phineas's bodies were consumed by the red, fiery liquid as Heinz could do nothing more than watch. Heinz quickly spun around, about to order the Normbots to kill Ferb Fletcher of the First Dimension, only to see two broken Normbots on the ground and Ferb Fletcher gone. Heinz screamed. He turned to shoot a fiery glare at Doofenshmirtz of the First Dimension.

"What. Happened?!" Heinz screeched.

"Oh, I don't know," Doofenshmirtz said. "I wasn't paying attention."

The growl/scream that came out of Heinz's mouth reminded Doofenshmirtz of a Goozim being captured and trapped in its cage.

* * *

"What's going on?" a battered Ferb asked Mathlete, Dutch, and Perry. Perry gave Ferb a handkerchief to wipe his bloody mouth as Dutch began to explain.

"You should be grateful, Seven and Phineas just saved your life." Dutch said.

"What I saw was Seven and Phineas committing suicide together." Ferb stated, still in shock and dazed from the sickening drugs Heinz gave him earlier.

"Well, they had to jump into the lava..." Mathlete explained. "or else Heinz would've forced them to transport him to the First Dimension."

"Are they okay?" Ferb asked, half-denying that Phineas and Seven jumped into hot lava.

"They're okay," Dutch reassured. "They've actually transported themselves to the First Dimension to recruit some soldiers." At least, the Rebellion hoped that Phineas and Seven transported themselves. There was only a thirty percent chance.

This was the most risky mission yet. Perry sighed, knowing that if Phineas and Seven did make it, they would contact the OWCA, and Monogram would obviously want Phineas and Ferb to be mindwiped after the events, and if that happened...well...off to New York. Hopefully Perry could convince Major Monogram after Heinz Doofenshmirtz of the Second Dimension was defeated, if he was defeated.

* * *

**Author's Note: The "Seven and Phineas jump into lava" part has a better emotional effect (I guess) while listening to "Bye, Bye Ponds" in my opinion. **


	18. Run For It

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to be this way...in a town cut off from the rest of the world, the Tri-State Area is a desolated slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A town where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped here. We are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. We have nothing. There are...rumors, however, about this mysterious number, which some people claim to be an idea, an army, or a God that's been resurrecting the rebellion, and attempting to take control away from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's name is Seven, but no one really knows what it is...**

**Author's Note: The end is near! ...For the story. **

* * *

When Phineas awoke, he found himself sucking in a large amount of oxygen. He noticed he was in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the window still broken, his invention still on the ground next to Doofenshmirtz's Other-Dimensioninator. Phineas sat up, looking over to a clock hung on the wall. It said 10:31 AM...it had been only a minute in the First Dimension since Phineas and Ferb were transported to the Second Dimension. Time truly was separate in the Second Dimension. Phineas looked to his right to see Seven getting up as well, shaking his head.

"Perry said the way to reach the OWCA is through the oak tree in our backyard." Phineas instructed, then paused for a moment. "Another thing, this dimension is really different than yours. Try not to be shocked..."

"I'll try," Seven said flatly.

* * *

They ran. Seven and Phineas rushed out of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, and much to Seven's surprise, everything was oh-so very jolly and great in Danville of the First Dimension. Before Seven could stop and stare, Phineas grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the trolley passing by.

Phineas pushed Seven into the trolley and followed behind. As they stood in the trolley waiting to reach Backer St (which was connected to Grove Ave and that was connected to Maple Dr) a man stood by the two.

"Wow, Phineas, I didn't know you had an older brother..."

"I do," Phineas said. "His name is Ferb."

"I mean one that's actually related to you." the two boys shot the man fiery glares before stepping out of the trolley onto Backer Street.

"We should get there as soon as possible. Different time!" Phineas shouted, racing down the concrete street.

"Don't run in the streets!" Seven called, following behind.

"We have to be fast!" Phineas shouted.

Finally, the two boys reached the intersection of Backer St and Grove Ave in the city of Danville. It was too surreal for Seven to even take in. The tall, glass buildings, happy citizens that were dead in the Second Dimension were happily eating hot dogs on wooden benches, children were playing in the parks, the sky was blue, and birds flew in the sky instead of Normbots.

Phineas grabbed Seven's hand yet again as he swiftly turned to the right, running down Grove Ave with all of his might. Phineas quickly looked at the clock on a liquor's store open sign. It said: 10:32 AM. He needed to be faster.

Phineas looked over to see a young boy riding a skateboard while a little girl next to him was riding a pink bicycle. Phineas ran over to them, kindly asking to borrow their transportation. They nodded, recognizing Phineas Flynn as the boy who made the rollercoaster. Phineas thanked them, hopping onto the bicycle, while Seven took the skateboard.

As fast as they could, Seven and Phineas rode their transportation down Grove Ave until they reached Maple Dr, but there would still be two blocks until they reached the First Dimension Flynn-Fletcher house. Phineas was peddling on the bike so quickly his sides ached, while Seven followed behind, skating as fast as he could.

Everything from the large city that Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated was located in to the suburbs of Danville was quite a shock to Seven as he skated down the blocks. Seven had been so used to the orange sky, the death, the sorrow, the anger, that he forgotten how to feel excited...happy even...it was impossible not to be happy.

Finally, the two reached the yellow house located on Maple Drive. Phineas threw the bike to the side, running right into Isabella, Django, and Baljeet.

"Phineas!" Isabella said, eyes wide. "What happened? You're all dirty...and smelly...and are you wearing leather?" Phineas quickly nodded.

"No time!" he gasped. "I-I-I gotta do something."

"We wanna go with!" Django instantly shouted.

"Guys no-"

"Include us or no leaving!" Baljeet shouted. "You're not having your last best day without us." Phineas sighed.

"Okay," he sighed.

"Phineas, who's this?" Isabella asked, looking at Seven, who looked right back at Isabella in shock.

"No questions!" Phineas shouted, tapping the oak tree three times. As Perry told him, the oak tree spread apart, revealing to be a chute. The chute that would lead to the OWCA headquarters.

"Has that always been there?" Django asked.

"No questions! No time!" Phineas gasped, jumping down into the chute, gesturing Seven to follow. Seven nodded in response, quickly following Phineas down the chute.

Isabella looked down at her watch, noticing the time was 10:33 AM.

"No time for what?" she wondered. She perked up, following Seven down the chute. Baljeet, Django, and Irving (who had been sobbing in the corner) followed after Isabella. Poor Buford was just sitting there waiting for Phineas to give him the signal...poor, poor Buford.

The slide down the chute was an accelerating one. It was like sliding through a pitch black waterslide with no water at all.

* * *

Phineas landed on a soft cushion, taking in all of his surroundings. Walls that looked like they were made of titanium, a large TV screen on the wall, a small-sized hovercar in the corner, and other such knickknacks were all about in Perry's OWCA headquarters. Phineas quickly stood up and ran to the red seat by the large TV screen before Seven could fall onto him. Sadly, Isabella ran into Seven, followed by Django, followed by Baljeet, who was followed by Irving.

Phineas pressed on the giant, red button by the TV screen, instantly turning it on to reveal a naked Monogram taking a shower. Monogram quickly turned around with a loud, girlish squeal.

"Great googly-moogly! What on earth! Carl, what's going on?!" Monogram screeched.

"Major Monogram." Phineas said.

"What?" a nerdy voice replied. "Oh, god, sir!"

"Stop looking at me and look at the screen!"

"I'm so sorry, sir!"

"You better be..."

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Major Monogram?"

"Oh, you so did, Carl, you little pervert."

"I am not a pervert, sir!"

"MAJOR MONOGRAM!" Phineas screamed. He looked at the clock...10:34 AM. Shit!

"What is it?!" Monogram turned to look at his intruder, only to see that it was thirteen year old Phineas Flynn.

"We need your help! It's...the Second Dimension!" Phineas shouted.

"What about the Second Dimen-"

"I think he's talking about the rift in between time and space, sir. The one we spotted ten minutes ago..." Carl explained.

"How could he even possibly know anything about that?" Monogram wondered.

"Well, he _is_ Phineas Flynn, sir." Carl stated. Phineas growled, a little peeve that everyone kept forgetting about Ferb.

"**_I NEED YOUR HELP_**!" Phineas cried. "**_HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ OF THE SECOND DIMENSION HAS TAKEN OVER THE TRI-STATE OF THE SECOND DIMENSION, AND HE PLANS TO TAKE OVER OUR DIMENSION IF WE DON'T STOP HIM!_**"

"How do you suppose we get there, kid?" asked Monogram.

"Counting to Seven!" Seven piped up, while the other kids just sat there in confusion.

"Do you have a twin?"

"Nevermind that, I need every single one of your Agents. Perry's already there, and I'm pretty sure we'll lose against all the Normbots if you don't help us." Phineas begged.

"Well, I don't know..."

"PLEASE?!"

"...Ugh, fine."

"I don't know if we're too late..." Phineas mumbled, noticing the ground shaking. "It's already 10:35, and a minute in the First Dimension equals 10 hours in the Second Dimension."

"Well, don't worry." Carl said in a chipper tone. "We have a TARDIS..."

"...What's a-?"

* * *

**_Back in the Second Dimension..._**

* * *

It had been about an hour since Dutch, Mathlete, Perry, and Ferb last day Seven and Phineas. The Normbots had discovered them, and they did what any Rebellion group would do...they ran for it...until they reached the roof and had no place to go. They had no choice and began destroying the Normbots one by one. The broken citizens of Danville noticed this; they began cheering the Rebellion on, and a few of them even chanted "7! 7! 7! 7!".

"Damn it, Seven's not even here and they're already cheering for him," Dutch mumbled under his breath.

"I am so going to kill that arrogant bastard." Mathlete mumbled right back. Ferb shot Mathlete a glare while Perry chattered at Dutch. All of this happening while the Rebellion began destroying the Normbots one by one.

The Normbots noticed the citizens of Tri-State Area cheering, and began to race down to the citizens. The citizens screamed, running away from the Normbots as fast as possible, and as the Normbots drew near, they suddenly stopped...listening to a strange _woooosh, woooosh_ sound.

* * *

**Author's Note: I might make a Doctor Who/Phineas and Ferb crossover someday. It would epic sauce. I would want it to also include the 10th and the 11th Doctor...**


	19. Fight's Taken to the Roof

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to be this way...in a town cut off from the rest of the world, the Tri-State Area is a desolated slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A town where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped here. We are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. We have nothing. There are...rumors, however, about this mysterious number, which some people claim to be an idea, an army, or a God that's been resurrecting the rebellion, and attempting to take control away from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's name is Seven, but no one really knows what it is...**

**Author's Note: This felt...somewhat anti-climatic to me, but I reminded myself that the sequel ties up the loose ends. Also, this isn't the last chapter...Sorry for the shortness. **

* * *

"Really, Carl? Really?" Major Monogram said, stepping out of the blue police box.

"I just HAD to, sir! I love the show way too much!" Carl said, in a somewhat apologetic tone.

"How did you even obtain such a thing?!" Monogram scowled.

"It's a long story that involves me breaking the fourth wall, sir..." Carl stated.

"Well...?" Monogram urged.

"Lynx Akita's making a Doctor Who crossover with Phineas and Ferb, and apparently it takes place before this fanfiction does...the Doctor inspired Phineas and Ferb..." Carl explained.

"Ugh, we could get sued for that." Monogram groaned.

"How, sir? It's just a fanfiction-"

"Hello! Show us your I.D, or face your doom!" The Normbots said in unison.

Monogram rolled his eyes, gesturing all of the other agents out of the TARDIS. Agent D, Agent T, Agent P (Pinky), Agent P (Peter), Agent L, Agent R, Agent E, Agent S, Agent U, Agent G, Agent F, Agent J, Agent Y, Agent A, Agent O, Agent K, Agent X, Agent Z, Agent C, Agent V, Agent B, Agent N, Agent M, Agent Q, and Agent W.

"Go kick some Norm-butts, Agents." Monogram ordered. The Agents got into their own fighting-style formations before brutally attacking each Normbot, and helping out each and every citizen by Heinz Incorporated.

Seven and Phineas quickly jumped out of the TARDIS, looking over at Monogram and Carl.

"Thank you," Phineas said.

"Go on and help your Rebellion, kids." Monogram said. Phineas smiled and rushed over to Heinz Incorporated, but Seven stayed behind staring back at Monogram.

"Yes?" asked Monogram.

"You're going to mindwipe them, aren't you? If they don't make the choice..." Seven mumbled. Monogram nodded. Seven growled, quickly rushing after Phineas.

* * *

When Seven and Phineas entered Heinz Incorporated, the hallways were abandoned and empty.

"The fight's taken to the roof," Seven said. "You ready?" Phineas shook his head.

"I need the Beak suit."

"Why?" asked Seven.

"I have my own plan as well. I'll create my invention, you find yours, okay?" Phineas explained. Seven nodded.

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will."

After Phineas rushed down the hallway to build his Beak suit, Seven began wandering the halls of Heinz Incorporated, remembering both painful and happy memories in the building. Seven entered the floor where his bedroom in Heinz Incorporated was...this bedroom had become Jonathan's bedroom over time. Seven bent low, and pulled the covers off the floor and onto the bed. He got on his hands and knees, bending his head just a bit to see what he was looking for.

Yes. The skateboard-rollerskates.

The only invention he ever made, and the only one that ruined his life. Seven reached under the bed, swiftly pulling the invention out from underneath the mattress. A smile, even a small laughter, came out of Seven as he wiped the dust off the invention. This was his one shot to make everything right, the one shot that would make Ferb's spirit happy again...instead of angry and hurt.

As Seven left old bedroom, he walked over to the elevator leading to the top floor, only to notice the elevator had an "out of order" sign. Seven sighed, trudging towards the stairs, invention in hand. Before he starting climbing the stairs, he noticed a Normbot lying on the concrete floor. He walked over to it, noticing how the battery and other components were no longer inside the Normbot, but the rest of it looked like it worked perfectly fine. It was like it had been hollowed out. Seven blinked, remembering what he saw in the laboratory in the Flynn-Fletcher basement before the Rebellion had been ambushed. While Phineas Flynn had been busy reading Seven's journal, Seven had looked around the basement...and did, in fact, find something very important down there.

Something only he needed to know. A letter...from his stepbrother...that was dated AFTER Ferb's death. Seven wanted to assume that his stepbrother forgotten the date, and that perhaps it was a prank, but as he thought about the context of the letter...and seeing this hollowed Normbot...Seven shuddered.

_I shouldn't be thinking about this now. I have to head to the roof_.

Seven discarded the hollowed Normbot before running up the long, spiraled circular stairs. As he thought about his plan a bit more, he wondered what ramp he would use to skateboard off of.

* * *

Phineas took in a breath as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He had to literally find discarded Normbot parts and make a recreated Beak suit from that. It was agonizingly long (for Phineas Flynn) to make, but finally he had made it. Phineas took out his cellphone (which, yes, had remained in his pocket for the entire adventure) and phoned Isabella.

* * *

Isabella quickly slid her iPhone out of her pocket and pressed ANSWER on the screen.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Isabella!" Phineas said. "I need you to come over to Heinz Incorporated ASAP."

"Why? I thought you wanted Django, Baljeet, and I to stay inside the TARDIS."

"Well, I did...but I realized Ferb's out on the roof, and I can't control the Beak suit without another person. I figured I ask you because...well, you know..."

"I'm just as smart as Ferb?" Isabella giggled, feeling herself blush.

"Y-Yeah..."

"I'll be there before you can say Beak suit, okay?" Isabella quickly ended the conversation, rushing towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" Django called out.

"Phineas needs my help!" Isabella called back.

"We're going too!" Baljeet called out. Irving nodded. Isabella groaned.

"Ugh, fine! The fight's taken to the roof, so...be careful!"

* * *

As Phineas was adjusting the Beak suit, he heard Isabella scamper up from behind him. He quickly turned around, hugged her, and began explaining how to use the bottom half of the suit. Isabella quickly nodded, jotting down any information from a notebook that Major Monogram gave her before she raced inside Heinz Incorporated.

After Phineas finished explaining, he asked: "You ready, Issy?"

Isabella nodded, giving Phineas a thumbs-up. Before the two prepared to get inside the Beak suit, they heard a slushy sound sliding across the floor. Phineas turned around, noticing a weakened Bella come out from the shadows.

"Bella!" Phineas said excitedly. "You're okay!"

"Yeah," Bella smiled. "The OWCA found the Underground Rebellion. They're helping the civilians down there." Suddenly, Bella's eyes nearly rolled back as she collapsed to the ground. Phineas grabbed her, gently helping her lean against the wall.

"You okay?" he asked. Bella nodded quickly.

"Goozim meat is absolutely disgusting..." she chuckled. Phineas frowned.

"...Be careful, alright? Just stay here and relax."

"You know," Bella whispered. "You can be just like him sometimes...when he's in a good mood, at least..." Phineas smiled, looking over to his Isabella.

Isabella smiled back at Phineas, getting ready to enter the Beak suit.

* * *

"You think you can defeat ME?!" Heinz screeched, watching the now expanded Rebellion take down every single Normbot that reached the roof. Heinz walked over to a large, silver square by his office desk. A lever slowly rose up from the silver square, and Heinz didn't miss a beat yanking back the lever.

Heinz had no other choice, he was going to use his giant, mechanical robot.

* * *

The fight on the roof quickly came to a halt as the ground below began shaking vigorously. An evil cackle was heard through loud speakers as a giant, mechanical robot of Dictator Heinz Doofenshmirtz of the Second Dimension rose up from the ground. Perry growled, wondering how on earth the Rebellion was going to defeat that thing.

"This is only my second time using this," Heinz said through the speakers. "So, let's see what this baby can do!" Heinz pulled a lever from inside the robot's head, swinging the robot's arm across the roof.

Perry felt the worst of the swing as he noticed the roof was no longer below his feet, but air...he was falling. Perry felt a hand clutch his hand, noticing himself dangling next to the roof. Ferb smiled as he helped his platypus friend back onto the roof as the other Rebellion members recuperated from the hit.  
"If he does that again, we're screwed!" Mathlete squealed, wiping the blood off his face.

"No!" came a voice. As the Rebellion turned, they noticed Seven standing on top of his custom-made skateboard. "I know what I'm going to do today, if it's the last thing I'll ever do."

"When did he get up here?" Dutch wondered out loud.

Heinz laughed maniacally. "Oh?" moving the robot's large arm yet again.

As Heinz moved, Seven moved faster, jumping for a moment, activating a switch inside the skateboard, literally transforming it into rollerskates with jets at the heels. Seven grabbed his gun, cocked it, and took in a deep breath as he skated towards the robotic Heinz Doofenshmirtz, hopping onto the swinging arm, and using that to jump in front of the robot's face. Seven aimed and fired the bullet, watching it as if in slow motion...watching the bullet land in Heinz Doofenshmirtz's seeing eye. Heinz screeched out in pain.

In anger, Heinz pressed, jabbed, and pulled many buttons and levers as possible, having the robot shoot out cannons, gas, and other such things.  
As the robot flailed about, the custom made Beak flew out from below just on time.

"Quick!" Ferb shouted. "Disable the robot!"

The Beak nodded, feeling it unnecessary to say his catchphrase. The Beak zipped over to the gigantic robot as Heinz screamed in agony. He raised his hands and shot out a bright laser that zapped the robot's head, causing a loud buzzing sound and incredible shakiness.

**_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _**

Heinz screamed as the robot staggered over to the Danville mountain, nearly killing many civilians in the process. As the robot's back hit the mountain, it slid over to the left, tumbling to the ground. Heinz screamed bloody murder as he saw the ground come up before him...followed by an empty blackness...and a burning inferno.

* * *

**Author's Note: A little anti-climatic, I know, BUT the epilogue and the sequel helps tie the knots. **


	20. Epilogue: The Aftermath

**SUMMARY: Things were never meant to be this way...in a town cut off from the rest of the world, the Tri-State Area is a desolated slum hoarded by the overlord and dictator, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. A town where there is no freedom, no thoughts unchecked, or ideas given to each and every person trapped here. We are his underlings. The rebellion, small and hopeless since the death of their leader, struggles on. We have nothing. There are...rumors, however, about this mysterious number, which some people claim to be an idea, an army, or a God that's been resurrecting the rebellion, and attempting to take control away from Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It's name is Seven, but no one really knows what it is...**

**Author's Note: It's been good guys, but this is just PART ONE. I'm taking a break for awhile before I upload Reconnected Perspectives. In the meantime, be expecting The Excruciating Adventures of Malicious Switz and Estabon von Magnusson on my (and BlackSteelSeishirou's) deviantART and Weed Isn't That Bad, AND new Wenis, Triangle, and the Pervert skits. Don't worry, they won't be cracky. **

* * *

In desperation for air, Phineas quickly slide off his beak mask as he watched smoke arise from the mechanical robot.

"Is he dead...?" Isabella whispered, sweating from both anxiety and controlling the suit from hip down.

"Y-Yeah..." Phineas whispered. "I think so..."

"What about Seven?"

Phineas's eyes widen as he remembered watching Seven fall as he and Issy came up to the roof. He hoped Seven was alright. Phineas quickly instructed Isabella to steer him back to Heinz Incorporated to meet up with the Rebellion...to take in this...this sense of...oh my god, we did it. Oh my god...oh my god...

* * *

The Rebellion stood on the roof, looking over to the smoky skies and the avalanche caving down onto the robot...and Heinz's dead body. There was absolutely no sound...just the eerie silence surrounding the whole of the Tri-State Area.

Then suddenly...

"**_YEAAAHHHHH!_**"

Dutch screamed happily, flinging his arms in the air. Mathlete's screech of happiness soon followed, then Ferb's, Baljeet's, Irving's, Django's, and soon the citizens of the Tri-State Area followed...followed by the OWCA Agents and Monogram and Carl hugging each other, tearing up.

"Why are we crying, sir?" Carl asked.

"Because it's a dramatic moment, don't ruin it, Carl."

The cries of happiness soon stopped as Ferb realized Seven was no where to be seen.

"Seven?" he asked. Everybody paused, looking around. Where was Seven? Where was the hope for the Tri-State Area?

"Seven?" he said once more. The citizens began looking around for their hope, their symbol, their savior.

As the Beak flew down to the streets next to Heinz Incorporated, he noticed everyone was out and about searching for Seven. Ferb walked up to Phineas and Isabella, who had climbed out of their custom-made suit.

"Where's Seven?" Ferb asked Phineas. Phineas shrugged. "I was too distracted in the fight to notice what happened to him..."

With the Rebellion down from the roof, everyone took it upon themselves to look for the infamous yet famous boy, the child who began it all...and the child who ended it all. No one really knew how long they had been looking, some people even started tearing up. At least, that was until a soft groan was heard by Heinz incorporated.

Bella, who was still sick, had searched Heinz Incorporated to somehow help the Rebellion when she found Seven sprawled out on the Heinz Incorporated office balcony. His arm was bent in the wrong direction, his neck sprained, and his knee swollen. His eyes were wide with shock...perhaps shock because of the fall or perhaps shock because Heinz was finally gone. Surprisingly, Seven hadn't lost consciousness, but because of this, he was in an unbearable amount of pain.

Bella quickly rushed down to the streets, but very sick, could only make her presence known with a soft groan.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella rushed up to the fallen Bella as she whispered to them of Seven's whereabouts. Phineas gestured the OWCA into Heinz Incorporated, and they found Seven's body in no time flat.

Seven was (painfully) placed onto a stretcher as Monogram began discussing with Carl about the First Dimension Doofenshmirtz's Amnesiainator.

* * *

The poisoned had been flushed out of Bella's system, but she was still weak from the excruciating treatment from the Underground Prison. Isabella of the First Dimension gently requested Monogram to put Bella and Seven's hospital beds next to each other (not because Seven or Bella asked, but because she thought if she and Phineas couldn't be together in her dimension, perhaps it could happen here?)

Seven himself requested Monogram not wipe away Phineas or Ferb's memories until he healed, but Monogram denied, but allowed Seven to say goodbye. Little did Monogram know, Seven didn't tell Phineas and Ferb about the mindwipe and knew they were oblivious about it. He just didn't want them to make the wrong choice like he did. At the same time, Seven knew if they chose to forget, they would still have to move to New York, but if they didn't...Perry wouldn't be in their life, and it would be just a repeat of Seven's mistakes.

As Phineas and Ferb stepped into Seven's room (Bella had left to shower), Seven gave them a weak smile.

"What's up?" Phineas asked, noticing the bitter sadness in Seven's eyes.

"...You do realize...since you know Perry is a secret agent, you have to be mindwiped, right?" Seven mumbled. Phineas froze.

"What?" he whispered. Seven nodded weakly.

"Remember that I figured out that my Perry was a secret agent, and chose not to forget? They took him away from me...and..." Seven took in a shuddered breath. "I don't want the same to happen to you..."

"But-But-But-" Phineas stuttered. "What about New York? If we forget all about this, we'll move to New York, and didn't you say that, that would also cause our dimension to be taken over?"

"Luckily, Monogram arrested and confined your Heinz Doofenshmirtz for quite a while. He won't be too much trouble." Seven explained.

"What about our Perry? He needs to fight Doofenshmirtz! He won't be able to go to New York with us!" Phineas screamed.

"...That's why they're going to make you completely forget you ever owned him." Seven mumbled. "To lessen the pain..."

"N-No!" Phineas screamed, nose and cheeks getting red. "NO! Why would they do that?!"

"...I'm so sorry..." Seven apologized, not making eye contact with his other. Warm tears slowly streamed down Phineas's cheeks as he body shook from the startling news. Ferb, on the other hand, didn't make a sound. He stood there, not knowing if he should comfort Phineas or just take the news and be on his way.

"Can we even say goodbye to Perry?" Phineas wheezed.

"When you're ready to say goodbye..."

Phineas shook his head, distraught by the news, feeling his aching heart pounding in his chest.

"N-No...I...I don't want to say goodbye! I can't...I can't!" Phineas muttered.

"If you choose to remember, they'll take him away, anyway..." Seven stated.

"Why can't they use that time machine and go back in time?" Phineas inquired.

"If they did that, then it would turn back the clock for /both/ dimensions. Heinz would have never been defeated..."

"N-No, no, _no, no, no, no, no, nooo_!" Phineas screamed, putting his hands over his ears.

All Seven could do was offer a comforting smile.

* * *

It was time. They had to choose, but Phineas couldn't bring himself to choose.

"I can't! No! I want...I want Perry! Please! You can't do this to us!" Phineas kept shouting. Phineas had been allowed to hug Perry, but only for a short moment, and was pulled away by Monogram.

"**_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_**" he screamed. Ferb opted to be dragged, and walked with Monogram with a saddened face.

As Phineas protested and wailed, a needle jabbed into his neck (from Carl) which was followed by a sudden overwhelming feeling of complete calmness in Phineas's system.

"No...no...no..." he slurred as he was pushed down onto a stretcher. Phineas blinked tears as he watched Carl strapped strange headgear onto his forehead. The world spun in many different directions as Phineas felt unconsciousness come and take its toll.

* * *

Phineas James Flynn opened his eyes. He felt the bumps from the vibrations all around him...he was in a car, no doubt. He slowly leaned up, only to realize he was leaning against a cold window that winded up making his skin clammy.

"Morning, Phineas." a sweet, calm voice said. Phineas slowly turned his head to see he was sitting in the front seat of Linda Flynn-Fletcher's station wagon. Linda flashed Phineas a quick smile.

"I promise, sweetie. Everything is going to be just fine..." Linda reassured. That's right, the Flynn-Fletchers were moving to New York because Linda was impressed by Phineas and Ferb's skateboard-rollerskates invention.

"Hm?" Phineas muttered.

"Well, you look a little...you look very sad, sweetie. You and Ferb were both sleeping in your rooms when we were going to take off. Neither of you spoke a word and just fell asleep. I figured something was wrong..." Linda explained.

Phineas frowned. Other than moving from the town he grew up in, Phineas felt something else bothering him entirely...like a dream (or a nightmare) he wanted to remember, but couldn't because it was too far away for him to reach. Then a thought...a random thought popped up.

"Seven," he said a loud. Linda gave Phineas a confused look.

"Huh?"

"S-Sorry, just a random thought that popped up..."

* * *

Seven stood on the roof of Heinz Incorporated, which was currently being remade into a museum. He noticed the darkened orange skies were beginning to turn a light blue (which ended up making the sky look a sweet mix of orange, red, and purple). He frowned, remembering what the letter said...the letter he found in his basement at home...

_Seven,_

_I doubt you're reading this...but if you are, I'd like to address some things. One, you're going to die if you don't find and/or request to see me. During that surgery Heinz gave you to implant those hearing aids, he also implanted a microchip inside of your head. If you don't get it removed right away, it could kill you. Two, just because the OWCA mindwipes the owners of their agents doesn't mean the connection is broken. You can still stay in contact with them if the OWCA becomes involved. Three, I am very much alive, but you're probably wondering how...or you're denying it most likely. I'll tell you once we see each other again. I promise._

_F._

Seven almost didn't notice Mathlete walking up from behind.

"...Seven?" Mathlete said.

"Yeah?" Seven replied.

"...Do you think...do you think its a possibility that Phineas and Ferb could come back to this dimension?" Mathlete asked. Seven sighed.

"I mean, would you be the one to bring them back?" Mathlete asked once more.

"Eventually," Seven stated. "I just have...some work to do, that's all."

* * *

_Partners,_

_I know we're all a team, and usually I wouldn't do a mission like this by myself, but I need to leave the Tri-State Area for awhile. I'm looking for someone really special towards me, and I need you guys to watch over Danville and make sure no one crazy gets elected to be the mayor, okay? Don't start crying, I'll be back before you know it...and yeah, Bella you can slap me senseless when I return._

_I apologize for my insanity (Wait, no, no I don't),_

_Seven_

* * *

**And that's the end of In a Different Perspective! Remember, some moments will feel as if they are lacking, but that's set up for the sequel Reconnected Perspectives, okay? Well, I hope you have a nice day and thank you for taking the time to read my stories. And if anyone is confused about what on earth is going on, I'll be happy to do a Q&A. Thank you! ~!Lynx!~ **


End file.
